AMIGA
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Después de varios años, Kagome recibe la llamada de alguien que siempre añoró. InuxKag Cap. 15: Descubriendo la mentira. CAPITULO FINAL.
1. Después de Tanto Tiempo

**Hola, aquí va un pequeño fic, "pretendo" que no sea tan extenso que los anteriores. Espero les guste.**

****

**AMIGA **

_(Lady Sakura Lee) _

Miró desde su cómodo asiento cuajado de suaves cojines junto a la ventana de su habitación como el sol del verano se hundía cada vez más en las colinas, dejando el cielo completamente adornado de tonos rojizos, amarillos y anaranjados que parecía un paisaje casi irreal. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, en la misma posición, acostada con el estómago chocando con los almohadones, las piernas flectadas en las rodillas las mecía en el aire como cuando era niña y ambas manos sujetaban su cabeza que estaba ladeada, mirando casi sin pestañear aquel paisaje?... pero ella no estaba pensando en el paisaje... sino... en los lejanos días de su niñez.

Kagome!

La chica bostezó aburridamente llevándose una mano a la boca que golpeó suave y repetidas veces contra sus labios queriendo retener el reflejo de pereza que escapaba de ellos. Se irguió con lentitud y caminó hasta el pasillo.

Qué pasa!- Gritó sin mucha gana, pero más molesta por haber interrumpido su momento de ocio.

Te esta llamado... ¿no querías hablarle?

La muchacha volvió a bostezar y caminó con pereza hasta el pasillo, tomó el auricular haciendo una mueca a su madre que sonreía levemente, como si se estuviera riendo del lo que acababa de decir. Kagome luego de mirarla con cara de pocos amigos, esperó a que ella se retirara y habló.

¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa en la cual ella esperó el tiempo suficiente para que el receptor respondiera, pero luego de unos segundos algo incómodos, volvió a hacer la típica pregunta.

¿Alo?

Hola.

Kagome arrugó el ceño no reconociendo la voz masculina de quien hablaba.

¿Si?

Soy yo... Inuyasha.

La chica sintió cómo de pronto su corazón comenzaba a bombear fuertemente. La respiración se hizo dificultosa y notó que hasta las piernas temblaban.

Ah, hola.- Fue todo lo que pudo responder. Lo escuchó reír levemente y luego carraspear, al no escuchar más respuesta de ella.

Ah, sido bastante tiempo.- Respondió Kagome tratando de no aparentar mucho en sus emociones.

Sí... bastante... - Murmuró el joven nostálgicamente. El silencio se hizo de pronto y ella quiso evitar el vergonzoso lapsus de silencio.

¿Cómo estas allá en China¿Qué ha sido de ti¿Cuándo piensas volver?...- Calló en seco y luego sonrió, rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzada e incómoda.- perdona... es que de verdad... me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti...

Lo escuchó suspirar levemente.

Bueno yo... no sé que decirte... han pasado muchos años... jeje... ¿Cuántos? 7... creo.- Kagome asintió rápidamente, ella llevaba perfectamente la cuenta.-... pero un día te hablaré de ello.

Ella rió estruendosamente y luego se tapó la boca sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, había sido demasiado escandalosa, pero en verdad eso de que se lo contaría parecía tan imposible, dada las circunstancias, él estaba en China, nunca le escribía y menos la llamaba, esta era la excepción.

Perdona, perdona... lo siento... - Se disculpó aún riendo pero esta vez levemente-... pero es que...

Kagome, estoy en Japón.

La respuesta que fue interrumpida a su explicación le vino como balde de agua fría. Se quedó callada sin creer lo que había escuchado. Luego sonrió más tranquilamente.

Mentiroso- Respondió. Lo escuchó reír fuertemente y ese efecto la hizo convencerse que en verdad mentía.- tonto, nunca cambiarás.- Le reprochó media enojada al escucharlo reír más fuerte, ya la estaba cansando, a ella nunca le gustaron sus bromas.- no sé cuál es el chiste...

Ya, ya... esta bien... pero no te enojes- Trató de hablar conciliatoriamente al darse cuenta que ella ya se había disgustado.- tú nunca cambias, tienes un pésimo humor.- Acotó el chico como un reproche. Kagome se apartó el auricular del oído y sacó la lengua como una niña chica.

Tú tampoco eres tan agradable que digamos...

El muchacho volvió a reír por bastante rato mientras Kagome cada vez se enfurecía más y más y el rojo de su cara demostraba que en verdad estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Tonto! Cállate o te corto! Y no me importa que sea llamada internacional!

Inuyasha parecía no escucharla y entonces ella sin más, colgó el auricular tan fuerte como pudo que la mesita en donde se encontraba el teléfono tambaleó peligrosamente.

Idiota.- Murmuró haciendo un desprecio y volvió a la habitación, esta vez mirando hacia la calle, aún enojada y pensando en que él jamas cambiaría. De pronto, desde la esquina alguien parecía hacerle señas con la mano. Arrugó el ceño intrigada. La persona tenía en sus manos un auricular del teléfono publico, aunque lo tenía bastante alejado del oído y sonreía abiertamente. Pestañeó Kagome repetidas veces y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en los de la persona... ojos... ¿color miel? - ¿Inuyasha!

Continuará...


	2. Un Reencuentro Inesperado

**Parte II:**

Se mordió el labio más asustada y retrocedió de inmediato de la ventana, confundida y preguntándose si estaba delirando o en realidad aquella persona era el muchacho que ella creía que era. Luego de unos segundos de autoconvencimiento de que "ese" no podía ser Inuyasha, bajó presurosa hasta el living y desde allí, detrás de los finos visillos de la ventana volvió a mirar en dirección al teléfono público esta vez camuflada de los velos, pero ya no había nadie allí. Suspiró aliviada creyendo que tal vez esa persona saludaba a alguien que no era precisamente ella y se reprochó internamente.

.Tonto Inuyasha, por tu culpa estoy imaginando cosas.

Se dio dos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza sonriendo levemente y luego, justo en el instante en que subía las escaleras llamaron a la puerta. Retrocedió suspirando y reclamando el que no iba a estar tranquila como ella pensaba y la abrió a regañadientes. Sus ojos se posaron enfrente contra una camiseta negra y ella entonces subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con un rostro levemente bronceado, una sonrisa amplia y aquellos ojos color miel que la hizo retener el aire asustada, sintiendo su asustado corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

.¿Kagome?- Preguntó el chico inclinándose levemente hasta ella, para estar a la altura de su rostro. Aquel acercamiento hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de inmediato y entonces Kagome retrocedió un paso, asustada.- ¿eres tu?- Preguntó nuevamente él recuperando la postura al ver la cara de confusión de la muchacha. Ella en cambio lo miraba sin creer... aquel joven tenía la misma dorada mirada de Inuyasha... pero estaba tan... lo miró aprovechando su propia confusión y comparando al niño del cual ella tenía recuerdo. Este joven llevaba el cabello largo y muy negro, estaba vestido con pantalones deportivos y una polera negra pero marcaba un poco la musculatura de su cuerpo. Incluso los brazos desnudos del chico eran fuertes y ese tipo de cuerpo se parecía más al de un atleta.

.¿Si?- Musitó al fin sin querer creer lo inevitable. Él sonrió al fin aliviado después de tensos segundos.

.Ahhhh, vaya... pero si estas igualita! La misma chiquilla incrédula de siempre.

Kagome lo miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, arrugó el ceño e intentó cerrar la puerta con un portazo pero él fue más rápido y la retuvo colocando su propio pie.

.Ya, ya, tranquila... Kagome, soy yo, Inuyasha ¿qué no me reconoces?

.¿Inuyasha?

Él correspondió con una amplia sonrisa y entonces en ese momento la mamá de la chica se apareció de pronto tras ella.

.¿Inuyasha?

.¡Señora Higurashi! - Saludó alegremente. La madre de Kagome avanzó adelante casi empujando a Kagome que quedó relegada a segundo plano y veía con algo de antipatía como su propia madre abrazaba al chico y le besaba repetidas veces la mejilla.- por Kami, pero si estas todo un hombre, lo sabía, sabía que estabas en Japón.

Inuyasha sonreía aún mientras la mujer lo abrazaba fuertemente. Había un lazo de afecto muy especial entre ellos. El chico aún sonreía sin dejar de mirar a Kagome que ya estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando que terminara pronto la escenita.

.Pero pasa, pasa, tienes mucho que contarnos, anda hijo, entra.

Lo llevó abrazado aún hasta la cocina en donde estaban viendo la televisión Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, con 11 años de edad, y el abuelo de ellos. Cuando vieron a Inuyasha ambos se pusieron de pie y el abuelo de inmediato lo reconoció y lo abrazó. Con mucho entusiasmo hizo que se sentara a su lado mientras la madre de Kagome se apresuraba en traer algo de café y galletas y el abuelo le explicaba al menor de los Higurashi que éste chico era el tan famoso Inuyasha, del cual ellos muchas veces le habían hablado. Cuando Inuyasha se fue del país junto a su hermano Sesshoumaru, Souta apenas era un pequeño niño.

.Pero que grande y desarrollado estas!- Exclamó el abuelo al ver los pequeños músculos que se dejaban ver en sus brazos.- ¿practicas algún deporte hijo?

.Eh, sí, practico artes marciales.

Kagome había estado todo el tiempo en silencio observando la escena, se había sentado frente a ellos y simulaba beber su café sin interés. Al escuchar que practicaba artes marciales, levantó la ceja intrigada y sus ojos nuevamente se posaron sobre sus brazos y luego, en una rápida inspección volvió a recorrer el torso musculoso que se traspasaba a través de la ajustada polera negra.

.¿Y cuando fue que volviste?- Preguntó con interés la madre de Kagome al tiempo que colocaba a su lado otro platillo lleno de galletas.

.Sólo esta mañana, mi hermano decidió que ya era hora de volver, el trabajo que le fue ofrecido allá en China ya finalizó y es por eso que volvimos.

.¿Cómo esta Sesshoumaru?- Interrumpió Kagome por primera vez, y con el tono de voz bastante juguetón, que hizo sentir al muchacho un dejo de irritación.

.Bastante bien... ahora que tiene novia y se va a casar... - Respondió el joven con sarcasmo mientras intentaba beber un sorbo de café satisfecho con su comentario ya que recordaba aún de las intenciones de la muchacha y se reía internamente por lo que había dicho. Kagome enrojeció y carraspeó incómoda evitando su mirada burlona.

.¿Se va casar¿Sesshoumaru¡No puedo creerlo!- Acotó la madre de Kagome sonriendo.

.Jaja, pero siempre lo he dicho, _a nadie le falta un calcetín roto_... - Respondió el abuelo provocando un estallido de carcajadas a casi todos los presentes, excepto de Kagome, que pretendía aún beber con ahínco su café.

La noche llegó y la brisa tibia se coló a través de las ventanas inundando la habitación. Todos reían ante las distintas anécdotas que relataba el chico. Su estadía en China le había resultado un poco extraña y le había costado acostumbrarse al ritmo de los Chinos y también había tenido un poco de problemas en el idioma que más de alguna vez lo hizo pasar alguna vergüenza, pero eso fue cuando era un niño. Kagome se había quedado quieta y sólo algunas veces esbozó una pequeña semi sonrisa antes las divertidas situaciones que el chico contaba. Al final él se levantó y todos se pusieron de pie, imitándolo.

.Debo irme, Sesshoumaru va a matarme, debí ayudarle con la mudanza.

.Ah, pero qué lástima!- Respondió la Señora Higurashi. – ¿Volvieron a su casa?

.Sí, la misma.

.Entonces volverás a visitarnos¿no?

.Claro, nunca me he olvidado de ustedes, fueron muy amables conmigo cuando era un niño, no podría dejarlos así- Respondió con sinceridad recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de la señora y luego un apretón de manos del abuelo y Souta.

.Nos vemos, Kagome- Dijo el chico frente a ella pero sin moverse del lugar. Ella asintió levemente sin decir nada.

.Pero Kagome, despídete como la gente educada- Reprochó su madre. Ella la miró exasperada levantando una ceja pero no se alcanzó a dar cuenta que el muchacho le sujetaba los hombros y le daba un rápido beso en la mejilla.

.Que estes bien.- Dijo sonriendo y dando la media vuelta se alejó de ellos. Kagome se quedó con el corazón latiendo apresurado y sus mejillas bastantes sonrosadas. Tragó saliva incómoda y aprovechando que todos se quedaban mirando con nostalgia al chico, subió deprisa las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación, respirando agitadamente y luego de unos segundos se llevó la mano hasta donde aún podía sentir los fugaces pero húmedos labios sobre la piel de su cara.

.No puedo creerlo... al fin... has aparecido...

Suspiró con algo de dificultad mientras se llevaba la mano a los botones de su blusa y los desabrochaba lentamente, preparándose para dormir. Cuando se la sacó y la dejó caer al piso la ventana de su habitación se abrió de improvisto y con horror vio como el chico que recién acababa de ver y simulaba ser de los más educado con su familia, brincada de la venta y la miraba con algo de perturbación. Kagome quiso gritar pero no alcanzó a hacerlo puesto que él se abalanzó presuroso y puso su mano en su boca, desde la espalda la sostenía muy fuerte y ella, más avergonzada porque se encontraba casi desnuda de la parte superior y también asustada por cómo él había entrado, no supo a qué mas reaccionar.

.Shhhh, perdona... no quise ser indiscreto... - Murmuró junto a su oído. Ella respiraba agitadamente con los brazos cruzados tratando de cubrir su brasier.- no vayas a gritar... sólo quería hablarte... no vas gritar ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió levemente, entonces él poco a poco la soltó. La muchacha recogió enseguida la blusa del piso y la puso sobre ella, tratando de cubrir en algo su desnudez.

.Pero qué diablos te pasa! Cómo se te ocurre entrar así a mi alcoba!- Le reprochó enojada pero manteniendo el tono de voz bajo. Él miraba a su alrededor para no caer en la tentación de verla.

.Ahhh, qué exagerada, si cuando niños nos bañábamos juntos y ahora armas semejante escándalo!

La chica se volteó y aprovechó de ponerse la blusa apresuradamente, esta vez la travesía de abotonar no fue nada fácil.

.Tú estas loco! Eso era cuando niños, ahora ya no lo somos... - Volteó ya más segura de sí misma al sentirse vestida completamente- ¿qué haces aquí? No tengo nada que decirte, además... ya lo he escuchado todo en la amena charla que tuviste con mi familia.

El muchacho al fin la miró directamente y sonrió abiertamente.

.Jaja, tienes razón, sólo hice ésto para recordar viejos tiempos.

Ella le dio una mirada asesina y se abalanzó hasta él, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y fue directo hasta el marco de la ventana.

.Ya, ya, no te enojes... me voy... que estes bien.- Hizo un movimiento con su mano y luego desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Kagome corrió hasta la ventana para reprocharle pero él ya estaba demasiado lejos.

.Arggg, cuando te vea te mataré...

Continuará...


	3. Pequeñas Revelaciones

Parte III:

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquella visita, y aunque ella podría ir a verlo a la antigua casa donde vivía cuando era un niño, decidió llamar a una de sus amigas de la escuela, Ayumi, para que la acompañara a dar una vuelta al centro comercial.

Se juntaron en la entrada de este y felices, hablaron muchas cosas, puesto que desde que estaban de vacaciones no se había visto. Y al menos Ayumi, tenía mucho de qué contarle, sobre todo del viaje al sur del país por un mes en donde había conocido un muchacho. Compraron un helado y miraron las vitrinas el avance de temporada otoño - invierno. Suspiraron con algo de amargura cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba muy poco para el inicio de clases, exactamente, una semana.

.¿Y no haz hecho nada en las vacaciones¿No saliste a algún lado?- Preguntó Ayumi cuando ya estaban sentadas en el patio de comidas y ambas comían una porción de papas fritas.

.La verdad es que no, me quedé en casa, aunque me he aburrido mucho, agradezco los momentos de ocio que tuve.

.Uhhhh, pero qué aburrida vida llevas Kagome. ¿Entonces no tuviste un romance de verano?

.Claro que no.- Respondió dando un suspiro y llevándose otra papa a la boca.

.¿Y no te gusta nadie?

Kagome detuvo la mano a mitad del camino a su boca, un poco sorprendida.

.La verdad... tengo algo que contarte... son... tonteras pero... me gustaría conversarlas contigo.

La otra muchacha la miró con ansias y se acomodó feliz en el asiento.

.Claro, claro, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras.

Kagome asintió levemente.

.Esta bien... pero es un secreto todo lo que te cuente.- Respiró profundamente y luego se incorporó sobre la mesa para hablar más confidentemente. Cuando iba a abrir la boca sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Asustada se levantó mirando hacia atrás y cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio a Inuyasha justo tras ella con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo ampliamente. Ella enrojeció enseguida.

.Ah! Pero... – Fue lo único que pudo musitar. Él muchacho se puso las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Ayumi, que lo miraba maravillada.

.Hola.- Saludó la amiga de Kagome. El joven le sonrió y luego miró a Kagome que estaba roja aún.

.Hola, otra vez.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada y luego se sentó.

.Pero qué poco caballero eres.- Regañó cerrando los ojos y haciéndole un desprecio. Para su sorpresa el joven se sentó a su lado y sacó una papa frita sin permiso de su porción.

.Ahhh ¿Desde cuando eres tan delicada?

Kagome le dio una mirada asesina mientras tomaba su porción de papas y las alejaba de él.

.¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó Kagome un poco irritada.

.Sólo vine a dar un paseo, estoy muy aburrido.

Ayumi carraspeó y Kagome la miró, ah, ella quería saber quien era él, era obvio que quería que se lo presentara.

.Ayumi... él es... un amigo.- Respondió sin más.

.¿Amigo¿Y porqué yo no lo conocía?- Preguntó la otra intrigada.

.Es que Inuyasha estaba en China y... hace poco llegó...- Respondió Kagome llevándose una papa a la boca y mirando de reojo al chico que la miraba calladamente.

.¿Andas solo?- Preguntó Ayumi con interés. La verdad es que ahora que su amor de verano se esfumaba, bien quería abastecerse de uno de la ciudad y ojalá, antes de iniciar las clases.

Inuyasha se levantó de golpe.

.Oh! Lo olvidé! Miroku debe estar buscándome... - Hizo una rápida seña con la mano y se marchó.

.Nos vemos Kagome.

Ambas lo miraron hasta que desapareció entre la multitud. Luego Ayumi miró detenidamente a Kagome.

.Oye...

La muchacha volteó y se ruborizó al ver la cara de quien la había descubierto.

.Qué... qué pasa...

.Pero qué chico tan guapo!

Kagome no pudo menos que reír de nervios y se llevó otra papa a la boca.

.¡Pero en qué estas pensando Kagome¿¡Cómo un chico como ese puede ser tu amigo¿No son algo más?

Kagome carraspeó nerviosamente evitando su mirada inquisidora.

.¿Estas loca? Nosotros somos... somos... como... hermanos! Pero...

.Uhhh, pero qué hermano sería ese!

Kagome se mordió el labio fuertemente mirando con algo de complicidad a su amiga.

.Te contaré algo... pero es un secreto... absoluto secreto...

Ayumi sonrió feliz. La palabra "secreto" era un manjar para sus oídos, y más aún si provenía de la, a veces, enigmática Kagome.

.Cuéntame toooodo lo que quieras.- Respondió feliz inclinándose hasta ella para que la chica se confidenciara. Kagome carraspeó un poco y luego ella también se incorporó sobre la mesa, para hablar en voz baja.

.Antes de que él se fuera yo... yo... le entregué una carta...

.¿Una carta?- Preguntó la otra confundida.

.Era... - Kagome enrojeció un poco desviando la mirada-... era una carta... de amor...

.¿Qué?

La chica había saltado de su puesto, entonces Kagome la obligó sentarse y trató de no mirar a las personas que fijaban sus miradas sobre ellas, atrayendo penosamente su atracción.

.Shhhh- Silenció más roja aún. Ayumi volvió a sentarse.

.Perdona pero es que no puedo creerlo, tan pequeña y escribiendo cartas de amor...

.Oye qué te pasa, tenía 9... - Se excusó Kagome más roja aún.

.Jajajaja, por eso... ¿y entonces¿Él que respondió¿Ahora quiere algo contigo, verdad?

Kagome volvió a carraspear y miró apenas a Ayumi.

.Es que... la carta que escribí no era para él... sino para su hermano... Sesshoumaru...

La otra solo atinó a abrir la boca pero no fue capaz de preguntar algo más.

.Ya, ya, no me mires así... lo que sucede es que bueno... Inuyasha y su hermano quedaron huérfanos hace 9 años y entonces, como su madre era amiga de la mía, antes de fallecer, le pidió que les cuidara a sus hijos... pero Sesshoumaru, que en ese entonces tenía 18 años, no quiso ir a vivir a nuestra casa, él se dedicó a trabajar y dejaba en el día a Inuyasha en mi casa... por las noches lo iba a buscar... fue así fue que formé un lazo muy estrecho con él... por eso te digo que somos como hermanos...

.¿Y cómo era el hermano?- Preguntó la otra al fin.

.Sesshoumaru... era bastante atractivo... muchísimo... - Kagome sonrió-... pero era un joven muy callado y solitario... todo lo contrario a su hermano menor... y aunque él solía ser hasta un poco pesado... no sé... a veces... uno se fija en las personas menos adecuadas...

.Ah... es cierto- Respondió Ayumi con un suspiro recordando de pronto a su "amor" de verano.-... pero entonces ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho.

.Muchísimo. Como nuestras madres eran amigas... conozco a Inuyasha desde que tengo uso de razón.

.Vaya- Suspiró la otra. Se llevó la última papa frita a la boca y miró con algo de disgusto el paquete que yacía vació ahora. De pronto miró a Kagome como si hubiera recordado algo.- oye... ¿no ibas a contarme algo antes que él llegara?

.Ah!- Kagome volvió a enrojecer.- bueno... ah, si... es... algo muy tonto pero...

.Ya cuenta de una vez.- Respondió la otra un poco impaciente.

.Lo que pasa es que... desde que Inuyasha se fue... siempre esperé a que me llamara... nunca lo hizo...me preguntaba una y otra vez porqué no lo hacía... si habíamos sido tan buenos amigo.. también mi familia no sabía nada de ellos... entonces... comencé a soñar con él... no era muy seguido pero... desde hace años... sueño que... que... estoy con él...

.¿Qué estas con él?

.Que... estamos juntos... como pareja... ¿me entiendes?

Ayumi la miró sin creer en lo que escuchaba y luego comenzó a reír.

.Ya sé que crees que estoy loca, pero es algo que no puedo evitar... desde que tengo esos sueños mi único deseo era volver a verlo pero... jamas pensé que él había cambiado tanto... aun tenía la imagen del niño travieso y caprichoso... un niño solamente...

Su amiga se cayó y la miró luego con algo de picardía.

.¿Ahora te gusta, verdad?

.Noooo... ya te dije, somos como hermanos... además...él cree que aún me interesa Sesshoumaru y prefiero que crea eso...

.Deberías ser más honesta en tus sentimientos, Kagome.

La chica torció la boca un poco.

.Mira Ayumi, Inuyasha esta de vuelta, pero ambos hemos cambiado... somos adultos... yo... puedo decir que no lo conozco... ni él me conoce... entonces no puedo decir que me gusta... lo de los sueños fue porque yo me hice una ilusión cuando era chica... ahora todo ha cambiado. Y tal vez ya ni seamos más amigos... las cosas cambian... probablemente ya ni lo vea como antes... así que... dejemos todo así.

Continuará...


	4. Sentimientos Encontrados

Parte IV:

Hurgó entre las antiguas cajas que su madre tenía apiladas en un pequeño cuarto en el desván. El polvo allí era demasiado, y aunque sus dedos estaban ya sucios por ello, no descansó hasta buscar la única caja redonda, que alguna vez sirvió para guardar el sombrero de la abuela, en donde sabía estaban las más antiguas y abandonadas fotografías. Como si fuera una conspiración, la encontró bajo todas las demás. La abrió lentamente y dentro de ella había un enorme paquete de fotografías en perfecto estado, dada que la caja la había protegido del paso del tiempo, la humedad y el polvo. Allí estaban las fotografías de su nacimiento, del primer día en el jardín de niños... de las pequeñas fiestas que se realizaban allí. Las miró atentamente pero a pesar de que eran muchas, en ninguna "él" aparecía. Suspiró derrotada pasándose la manga por la frente. Arrugó el ceño cuando se preguntó porqué quería una fotografía de Inuyasha. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y como si hubiera sido sorprendida en una travesura, guardó rápidamente todas las fotografías y cerró la caja, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

.Qué estoy pensando... - Se dijo en un murmullo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó una suave y tranquila voz femenina. Corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y se lavó las manos, acomodó sus cabellos e inspeccionó rápidamente su ropa. Si tenían visitas debía estar presentable. Caminó despacio hasta la cocina y cual no sería su sorpresa cuando de frente, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la dorada mirada pero algo más gélida, del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, sentado al lado de una linda muchacha algo más joven que él, incluso se podría decir que unos 3 años mayor que ella misma, que la miró luego de unos segundos con una amplia sonrisa.

.Ho... buenas tardes- Saludó Kagome haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.Hola- Saludó la muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños. Sesshoumaru la miró e hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza.

.Kagome, ven, mira quien vino a visitarnos, es Sesshoumaru- Dijo el abuelo poniéndose de pie e instando a Kagome que tomara asiento, a su lado. La chica caminó un poco avergonzada hasta donde estaban todos reunidos y se sentó.

.Ella es Rin, la prometida de Sesshoumaru... y ella es Kagome, mi hija.- Dijo la Sra. Higurashi. Ambas se sonrieron y luego Sesshoumaru habló.

.Has crecido bastante, Kagome, casi no te recordaba.

La chica se sintió decepcionada de sus palabras. Ahí estaba él, como siempre, frío y distante, aunque el brillo de sus ojos era distinto y hasta su voz era más suave que en aquellos lejanos tiempos, Sesshoumaru en nada se parecía a Inuyasha.

.Nunca lo has hecho.- Se dijo Kagome en un murmullo. Es cierto, él jamás nunca la miró como a alguien importante. Pero también qué se iba a fijar un muchacho de 18 en una niña de 9.

.Sesshoumaru ha tenido la cortesía de presentarnos a su prometida... y dice que como somos casi familia, viene a pedir nuestro consentimiento para casarse.- Acotó el abuelo feliz y orgulloso de esta decisión.

.¿Y cuando se van a casar?- Preguntó Kagome mirando mejor a Rin, la prometida, puesto que sabía que su respuesta sería más agradable de escuchar que de los fríos labios del novio.

.En la primavera, aún tenemos algunos meses para planificar la boda, no es mucho pero queremos tener todo organizado.- Respondió la muchacha siempre con una sonrisa y mirando directamente a Kagome a los ojos.

.Ah, vaya - Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Pasaron la tarde conversando de mil temas y Kagome pudo notar ahora el cambio del mayor de los hermanos. Incluso lo había visto sonreír un par de veces, sobre todo por algunas bromas que su prometida de pronto decía, provocando las carcajadas de todos. Tal vez el abuelo tenía razón, "a nadie le falta un calcetín roto". Y ahora que ellos se despedían y el joven se inclinaba y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla como despedida, sintió deseos de llorar. ¿Porqué¿Porqué tenía que sentirse tan triste¿Acaso aún sentía algo por él? No, no era eso, no era eso, era el recordar en lo tonta que fue cuando era una niña ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando leyó su carta de amor¿Se habrá reído o burlado de todo ello¿Y qué pensaría ahora?

&&&&&&&&

.¿Porqué tienes esa cara?

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la hora del descanso del primer día de clases y ella, junto a Ayumi estaban, o al menos ella pretendía, comer su emparedado.

.¿Qué cara?- Preguntó dándole la primera mordida a su colación. de... tristeza...

La chica sólo sonrió mientras masticaba su comida. Sus ojos buscaron esquivar los de su amiga, pero de pronto vio con sorpresa a Inuyasha que caminaba tranquilamente, llevando la maleta del colegio por sobre su hombro, hablando tranquilamente con otro muchacho. Kagome se atoró con la comida y se puso tan roja que creyó perder la respiración. Comenzó a toser y toser y Ayumi, desesperada, le entregó su vaso con jugo que Kagome apenas logró beber.

.Pero Kagome!- Le reprochó esta. La otra chica sintió al fin alivio y dejó el emparedado en la mesa, mientras se recostaba en la silla. Tanto escándalo había llamado penosamente la atención y lo único que rogaba es que Inuyasha no se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba allí. Sin embargo, de reojo vio como se acercaba seguido de su amigo, quiso correr pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.Hola¿Te estabas ahogando?- Le preguntó divertido poniendo una mano en su asiento, la cercanía del chico y la confianza con que le hablaba la ponía en extremo, nerviosa. cof... - Fue lo único que pudo emitir aún, sintiendo la garganta resentida y tratando de no mirarlo, sabía que estaba muy roja de la vergüenza.

.Hola - Volvió a saludar Ayumi a los chicos coquetamente. Kagome quiso reír con la actitud de conquista de su amiga pero nuevamente lo único que pudo emitir fue su tos. cof...

.¿Necesitas que te den respiración?- Le preguntó Inuyasha cuando se inclinó lo bastante cerca de su oído, muy suavemente, casi inaudible para los demás que la dejó helada y hasta la tos desapareció. Se levantó presurosa de la silla y esta cayó al suelo provocando un tremendo ruido que ya todos la miraban inevitablemente. Kagome no pudo mirar a Inuyasha y salió pasando por el lado de Ayumi y diciendo rápidamente: "Voy al baño."

Media hora después salió del baño justo cuando el timbre sonó avisando que la hora del descanso había terminado. Caminó a paso rápido mirando a todos lados para no encontrarse de nuevo con su presencia hasta que con alivio llegó al salón. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era obvio que él estudiaría en su mismo colegio puesto que era el más cercano para ambos. Aunque Inuyasha era un año mayor, este era su último año de estudios.

&&&&&&&&

.Me dijo Sesshoumaru que los había ido a visitar...

Kagome asintió. Era inevitable que se encontraran en la salida del colegio así que el chico ahora estaba a su lado, mientras ambos caminaban lentamente por la calle.

.Sí, fue... con su novia... Rin, creo que se llama- Respondió Kagome.

.Sí, Rin, ella muy simpática... aún no entiendo cómo se pudo fijar en alguien tan agrio como él.

Kagome sonrió.

.Bueno... a veces el amor es ciego... - Dijo con nostalgia.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo pero no respondió.

.Oye Inuyasha... y cuando ellos se casen... ¿qué harás tu?.

El chico se detuvo de pronto y la miró.

.¿Qué haré? Nada...

.Pero... me refiero que si vas a vivir con ellos¿verdad?

Inuyasha la miró casi ofendido.

.¿Estas loca¿No sabes lo incómodo que debe ser estar viviendo con una pareja de recién casados?

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente.

.Ah, si... es cierto... - Respondió más bajo. Inevitablemente la imagen de Sesshoumaru semi desnudo en la cama hizo que se le erizara la piel.

.El muy tonto quería que viviera con ellos pero les dije que no lo haría, cada uno en lo suyo... así que como ambos tienen bastante dinero ahorrado, se comprarán un pequeño departamento... yo me quedaré con la casa de mis padres...

.¿Vas a vivir solo?- Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

El muchacho la miró seriamente.

.Pero si siempre lo he hecho.

Era cierto en parte. Su madre había muerto hacía nueve años producto de una enfermedad incurable y por dos años él estuvo a cargo de su madre, esos dos años en que compartieron muchas cosas, en que fueron casi hermanos.

.No digas eso... nunca estuviste sólo. Estabas con nosotros y con tu hermano... él trabajaba de día y estaba contigo por las noches, deberías ser más agradecido y...

.Ya, deja de hablar de Sesshoumaru- La interrumpió exasperado. Kagome lo miró sorprendida y casi roja de vergüenza.

.Lo... lo siento... - Respondió apenas. ¿Qué le pasaba? De pronto ya parecía que no lo conocía. ¿No era él acaso un chico bromista y travieso¿Desde cuando estaba tan agrio? Hasta se podría decir que en algo se parecía al hermano mayor.- no creí... que te... molestarías por eso...

Él carraspeó nerviosamente.

.Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós. - Cruzó la calle caminando rápidamente y con la vista baja. Kagome se detuvo sólo para mirarlo ir. ¿Qué le pasa? Razón tenía al decir que ya no lo conocía.

Continuará...


	5. Sorprendida

**Parte V:**

Con una pequeña canasta con frutas iba Kagome caminando cansadamente por la acera, su destino era la antigua casa de los hermanos que se encontraba a casi 10 cuadras de la suya. Hubiera querido rehusarse a hacerle aquel encargo a su mamá, pero... quería saber y tenía algo de curiosidad cómo era que vivían aquellos dos. Desde que se habían ido a China, muchas veces pasó por fuera de la casa, que con el paso del tiempo fue adoptando una fachada cada vez más descuidada y derruida. Ahora que estaba frente a ella, se notaba que ahora estaba habitable. La maleza había sido quitada del jardín delantero y la fachada estaba recién pintada de color blanco marfil. Abrió la reja que chilló lastimosamente. Era media tarde, y aunque era sábado, parecía que no había nada en casa. Tocó a la puerta y esperó. No se escuchaba nada, salvo el canto de las cigarras. Se restregó los brazos sintiendo de pronto el frío de la brisa otoñal. Llamó nuevamente y se escuchó pasos. La puerta se abrió al fin.

.Ka.. .gome?- Preguntó Inuyasha con asombro, abriendo los ojos inmensamente. Ella sonrió levemente.

.Mamá me pidió que les viniera a dejar esto.- Levantó la pesada canasta con ambas manos. Él pestañeó confundido y luego la recibió de sus manos.

.No debió haberse molestado.- Murmuró mirándola asombrado aún. Ella se arregló el cabello nerviosamente.

.Bueno, es un obsequio, conoces a mamá...

Kagome bajó la vista un poco avergonzada. La verdad es que trataba de no mirarlo con su ajustada polera y su pantalón de buzo. El viento sopló fuertemente y ella se tomó los cabellos que les molestaban.

.Lo siento, pasa, pasa... - Dijo el chico al fin apartándose de la puerta y permitiéndole la entrada. Kagome levantó la vista y dudó. ¿Pasar¿Sería lo adecuado? Ni siquiera supo como ya estaba dentro de la casa e Inuyasha cerraba suavemente la puerta tras su espalda.

.Ven, estoy en la cocina- Sintió su mano en su hombro y la guió hasta el cuarto que ella recordaba levemente donde estaba. Cuando entraron allí, él se apartó de su lado y colocó la canasta de frutas sobre la mesa.

.Insisto en que tu mamá no debió haberse molestado.- Murmuró sacando la fruta y colocándola en la fuente que estaba al centro de la mesa. Kagome no prestó mucho atención a sus reclamos, sus ojos escudriñaron por completo la habitación y sus alrededores. Aún había cajas selladas seguramente con cosas que ellos no habían tenido tiempo de desempacar del viaje. La cocina también estaba recién pintada y el intenso olor a óleo de ésta penetraba con intensidad en sus narices. El lavaplatos estaba lleno de espuma y algo de loza estaba sobre la rejilla. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y levantó una ceja.

.¿Estabas lavando los platos?

El muchacho trató de no mirarla y caminó luego para seguir con la labor que le fue interrumpida antes que ella llamara a la puerta.

.Hacía como dos días que nadie lo hacía...

Kagome sonrió ya más tranquila y se sentó en una de las sillas a mirarlo. El que ella lo estuviera observando haciendo aquel quehacer doméstico lo ponía demasiado incómodo. La miró de reojo intentando entablar una conversación, para que así el ambiente fuera más relajado, al menos para él, ya que ella lucía bastante tranquila en la silla, mirándolo.

.He terminado.- Dijo aliviado volteándose y secándose las manos. - espera, tengo un video juego en pausa hace como dos horas... espera, iré a apagarlo.- Se alejó rápidamente y luego volvió hasta ella.

.Te pareces a Souta- Sonrió Kagome.- te pareces mucho a mi hermano...

.Pero no lo somos- Respondió rápidamente el chico. Kagome lo miró atónita, él en tanto intentó desviar su atención. -... ehhh... ¿y que has hecho?

.¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó dudosa. Lo vio sentarse frente a ella.

.Que has hecho... aún no sé que ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo.

.Ah... bueno... - ¿Qué iba a decirle¿Que no había hecho nada¿ Que su vida sólo había seguido así, sin nada importante, sólo cumpliendo todas aquellas etapas que debía cumplir? No había nada qué contar.-... yo... no sé que decirte...

.Pero como... - Él se inclinó - no te creo... dime...

.No sé qué quieres que te diga... - Respondió un poco incómoda ante su insistencia.- de verdad no hay nada que contar...

.¿No tienes novio?

La pregunta tan directa la hizo desviar la mirada rápidamente. ¿Porqué en estos momentos recordaba aquellos sueños que tenía y que ahora ya habían desaparecido?

.No, no- Se apuró en aclarar. Sintió como un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¿Porqué ahora le resultaba tan incómodo entablar una conversación¿Porque le resultaba hasta incómodo estar a su lado?

.Mentirosa¿porqué no me lo cuentas?

Kagome sonrió vergonzosamente y en ese momento recién lo miró directamente.

.Si digo que no tengo, es porque NO TENGO.- Recalcó un poco exasperada las últimas palabras. Él se recostó en la silla no muy convencido.- en todo caso eso no es de tu interés.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

.Lo siento entonces- Respondió con reproche.

.¿Qué estaba pasando¿Porqué sólo peleaban cada vez que estaban juntos? Había algo... y lo sabía... era su propia actitud... y también la de él... ambos tenían la culpa ¿porqué?

.Bueno, disculpa... sólo quería decir... que eso no es importante... ¿Porqué te enojas tan fácil?

Inuyasha la miró asombrado, ella lo miraba ahora esperando con ansias una respuesta, es que de verdad le sorprendía mucho su cambio.

.¿Yo?

Kagome rió ya más relajada. La cara de sorpresa que él tenía en verdad le causaba gracia. Se levantó de la silla y afirmó ambas manos en la mesa, inclinándose hasta él para hablarle.

.Me voy porque se hace tarde... y... un consejo... creo que no deberías vivir solo porque eso te esta haciendo más gruñón.

Para su sorpresa el muchacho sonrió ampliamente y hasta complacido con lo que le había dicho. Se levantó también de la silla y la siguió hasta la puerta.

.Ya es un poco tarde, voy a dejarte... espera... - Tuvo intenciones de retroceder a buscar una chaqueta pero Kagome lo detuvo.

.No! No, me voy sola, no te molestes.

.Voy dejarte, ya esta oscureciendo y podría pasarte algo.

.No, de verdad... no es necesario además... además tengo que pasar a otro lugar... - Era una excusa bastante tonta pero ya era suficiente por hoy, si seguían juntos terminarían mal, lo sabía.

Otra vez la cara de Inuyasha cambió.

.Ah... esta bien. Cuídate entonces- Respondió seriamente. Kagome se levantó de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla pero no supo si había calculado mal o fue porque de pronto escucharon la puerta de un auto que se cerró bruscamente tras ella... lo único que se dio cuenta es que el beso, en vez de caer en su mejilla cayó en los labios del chico. Ambos se miraron asustados y luego Kagome miró hacia atrás. Era Sesshoumaru que bajaba del auto. Trató de no mirar a Inuyasha y hecha un nudo de nervios se alejó rápidamente. Se encontró con Sesshoumaru cuando éste habría la reja de entrada y él la saludó de inmediato.

.Hola Kagome.

El joven hombre se inclinó hasta ella y besó su mejilla. Kagome enrojeció más aún.

.Hola Sesshoumaru. - Respondió pasándose nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y sonriendo temblorosamente.

.¿Qué andabas haciendo por acá?

.Vine a dejar... - Volteó y vio que Inuyasha seguía en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena.- la canasta!

.Ehhh, yo la llevaré mañana... además dijiste que pasarías a otro lado... - Murmuró quietamente. Kagome asintió y luego miró a Sesshoumaru.

.Bueno, me voy o se hará muy tarde.

.Te irás de inmediato a tu casa. Deja que te vaya a dejar... - Abrió la puerta del auto y ella entró no muy convencida- Inuyasha, trae la canasta.- Ordenó después.

El muchacho los miró con rabia y entró, al cabo de unos segundos salió con la canasta en sus manos y se la entregó a su hermano.

.Si Rin llama ¿qué le digo?- Preguntó con rencor mirándolo de mala manera. Kagome trataba de no mirarlo aún porque todavía sentía vergüenza al recordar el penoso incidente.

.¿Qué más? Que voy y vuelvo.

&&&&&&&

Un... ¿beso? Un beso!... cómo había pasado algo así! Se tapó la cara avergonzada. En todo caso no era para tanto porque apenas si sus labios tocaron los suyos. ¡Cómo era posible que este tipo de accidentes le pasaran a ella! Y con Inuyasha precisamente!

Sentada en el pupitre lo único que podía pensar era en él... estaban tan cerca ahora, en el mismo colegio, unos cuantos salones más allá, pero estaba allí. Había pasado casi una semana desde aquella vez y aunque lo había visto, nunca le habló. Un apenas: Hola, fue todo lo que pudo escuchar también de sus labios. ¿Porqué cada vez se sentía más triste¿Porqué ahora sentía que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el corazón casi en la boca, esperando sólo para verlo... o divisarlo en este caso ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

.Deberías dejar de jugar con la comida.

Kagome levantó la vista del plato y miró a Ayumi sin comprender.

.No... no estoy... - Suspiró pesadamente y dejó el tenedor en la mesa.- Ayumi... - Su voz de pronto sonó casi a súplica.

.¿Sí?

.Qué... - Calló de pronto. No, se arrepentía de preguntarle qué se sentía el estar enamorado. Porque, tenía la leve sospecha que algo estaba sintiendo por Inuyasha y no era algo relacionado con al amistad. Su amiga la miró ansiosamente.- no es nada... - Respondió finalmente.

.¿Te sientes bien?

El timbre que ponía termino al descanso sonó. Ayumi se levantó enseguida.

.Vamos, debemos volver al salón.

.No... no me siento muy bien... iré a la enfermería- Respondió recostándose en la silla sin mirar a su amiga.- ve, o el profesor te regañará...

La muchacha la miró preocupada y se alejó. Poco a poco el lugar fue tornándose vació. Kagome se levantó al fin pesadamente y se alejó hasta el patio. Necesitaba pensar, respirar aire puro, necesitaba algo y no sabía que era. Caminó hasta casi el fondo del patio, donde estaba el gimnasio y la puerta trasera de éste se encontraba semi abierta. Entró lentamente y se acercó mirando todo. Nada importante. Escuchaba a lo lejos el 1- 2-3 de alguien que seguramente practicaba. Como ella estaba en los vestidores y nadie había allí, asomó un poco la cabeza para ver quien practicaba en la cancha. Lo vio con un pantalón de buzo y torso desnudo, las piernas abiertas y movía los brazos fuertemente, como si estuviera peleando con alguien imaginario. Era Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos Kagome y sintió un tremendo dolor en el corazón, apenas podía sostener sus piernas ¿Desde cuando él lucía tan apuesto? Tan... apetecible... se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras sentía como las mejillas enrojecían su cara. Lo vio detenerse de pronto y entonces ella se asustó y se incorporó rápidamente. Ah¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que lo estaba espiando? Apenas respiró al sentirse descubierta, se asomó con algo de lentitud y prudencia nuevamente mirando hacia la cancha. Arrugó el ceño confundida, él ya no estaba. Nada. Volvió a incorporarse y dio un salto cuando se encontró con los ojos dorados frente a los suyos.

.Ah!- Gritó asustada. Él estaba muy serio.- me asustaste... - Prosiguió Kagome llevándose la mano al pecho porque le dolía tanto que creía iba a tener un ataque al corazón ahí mismo.

.¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Inuyasha, poniendo de pronto ambas manos a su lado, dejándola completamente arrinconada en la pared.

.¿Yo? Ehh... nada... pasaba por aquí... - Ni siquiera sabía porqué le costaba hablar. Intentó agacharse para salir de aquella prisión que él le había impuesto pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y bajó una mano hasta su cintura, sujetándola fuertemente.

.Hey, no te irás así.- La forma en que la había tomado hacía que ahora sus cuerpos estuvieran peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Ella detuvo la respiración y llevó una mano hasta la mano que él enlazaba fuertemente a su cintura.

.Qué haces... ya... basta... - Murmuró entrecortadamente. Aquel jueguito no le agradaba. Inuyasha la miró directo a los ojos.

.Me estabas espiando, acéptalo.

.No... no lo ha...

Sus explicaciones se vieron de pronto interrumpidas cuando él acercó fuertemente sus labios a su boca. Ella se quedó paralizada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a alejarlo de sí para que su mano no tocara el torso desnudo del chico. La besaba fuertemente, al principio sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole seguir hablando, los ojos de Inuyasha estaban cerrados y la respiración chocaba contra su cara. El sentimiento de Kagome en ese instante fue de incredulidad. Cuando luego de unos segundos él la instó a abrir su boca, cosa que ella hizo, su lengua exploró por primera vez la boca de la chica. En ese momento ella al fin cedió, dejó de mantener la actitud rígida y rechazante de su cuerpo y lo imitó, al responderle de la misma manera en que él la besaba. Inuyasha la arrinconó más contra la pared y ella lentamente pasó sus manos por sobre su pecho varonil casi, acariciando y sintiendo algo que antes nunca imaginó, y de pronto, ya todo había cambiado. Todo.

Continuará...

* * *

Amigas todas, gracias por apoyar mi fic y gracias a aquellas que me siguen "hasta el fin del mundo" como dicen. Ahora más que nunca me siento comprometida con ustedes e intentaré como siempre realizar un trabajo digno... la "otra pagina" se lo pierde nomás.

Besos.


	6. Siempre Escapando

**Parte VI:**

El sentir la piel cálida bajo la palma de sus manos y también recibir de golpe aquellos labios que la besaban con vehemencia, la hacía perder el control de sus propios actos. No pensó en nada, salvo en responderle con el mismo ímpetu con que él lo hacía. Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y el calor tan intenso entre ellos se hizo insoportable. Ahora Kagome había alcanzado el cuello del chico y apenas levantó sus pies para poder abrazarse a él. Inuyasha en cambio había deslizado la mano que antes tenía afirmada en la pared para aprisionarla hasta la nuca de la muchacha. Acarició con sus dedos su cuello hasta finalmente deslizarlos entre su negra y sedosa cabellera. La mano que estaba antes fuertemente aprisionada a su cintura poco a poco quiso explorar más, subiendo lentamente por debajo de la blusa del colegio, sintiendo aquella suave y tersa piel que antes le parecía lejana y prohibida y que ahora ya no lo era así. Kagome inclinó más la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir de lleno sus besos, los ansiaba, sabía que quería algo pero esto superaba con creces algún sueño. Se escucharon las voces de algunos chicos que entraban al gimnasio por la puerta principal y aún así ninguno quiso ceder en apartarse del otro, no, ahora no, pero el fuerte y molesto pitido del silbato seguramente del profesor de deportes los hizo dar un brinco y el beso fue drásticamente interrumpido. Se miraron con sorpresa y luego de unos segundos, Kagome salió con la cabeza gacha del lugar, caminando rápidamente y sintiendo que de un momento desfallecería.

.Qué he hecho!- Se dijo mientras pasaba una mano limpiando en algo la saliva aún impregnada del chico en sus casi adormecidos labios.

Apenas entró al aula Ayumi corrió a su lado feliz.

.El profesor no vino, nos dijeron que podíamos retirarnos.

Kagome aún no podía entender que era lo que había sucedido ¿fue un sueño¿Fue real? Suspiró profundamente hasta sentarse en su pupitre.

.Oye¿ya te encuentras mejor?... parece que... ¿tienes fiebre?

Cuando escuchó que le hacía muchas preguntas recién se dio cuenta donde estaba. La miró con asombro.

.¿Qué dices?

.Si tienes fiebre... - Volvió a preguntar, mientras ponía una mano en su frente.-... pues tu cara esta bastante roja...

Kagome sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

.No es nada- Murmuró-... nada...

&&&&&&&&

.Andas definitivamente en la luna¿qué te pasa hermana?

Kagome lo miró y luego se dio cuenta que estaba guardando la cafetera eléctrica en el refrigerador. Cuando vio su tremenda equivocación dio un grito casi angustiante y la sacó rápidamente.

.Argg, qué tonta... - Murmuró enojada mientras la volvía a dejar en la mesa de la cocina.

.Hoy has estado muy distraída... - Prosiguió Souta mientras terminaba de realizar sus deberes escolares.

.No es nada... sólo... son los exámenes- Mintió, volviendo rápidamente a su habitación.

Aún no podía creerlo. No podía asimilarlo. Se habían besado... ¿qué diría su mamá si lo supiera? Ella, que siempre recalcaba una y otra vez que ellos se habían criado como dos hermanos... incluso recordaba como Inuyasha cuando era pequeño llamaba "mamá" a su propia madre. Pero... es cierto, no lo eran ¿y entonces porqué estaba tan asustada¿Aterrada¿Porqué además creía que lo mejor era estar bajo tierra que volver a ver la cara de Inuyasha otra vez? Pero ella lo había deseado, había deseado que algo así sucediera, desde hacía tiempo, años tal vez, desde que comenzó a tener aquellos sueños, porque recién con ellos, su subconsciente, pudo darse cuenta que en verdad sentía algo por él... ¿porqué nunca se dio cuenta? Por que tal vez era sólo una niña y ahora ya no lo era... por Kami! Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y las caricias sobre su piel. Sonrió cambiando nuevamente sus emociones... ya no estaba asustada, sino feliz... ohhh... una nube... sentía que estaba volando en una nube.

... Inuyasha...

Afortunadamente ya era viernes así que al otro día, en un acto insospechado, salió después del almuerzo aludiendo a que iba a estudiar con Ayumi. Claro, su amiga cuando la vio en la entrada del departamento donde vivía sonrió feliz, pero no pasaron precisamente la tarde estudiando. Las pláticas de ellas, o de ella en este caso, giraba con frecuencia al muchacho que había conocido en el verano. Kagome intentó escucharla, pero en verdad las imágenes de Inuyasha besándola, recordar el sabor de aquellos labios, sentir de nuevo las caricias y más aún, cuando palpó su piel desnuda bajo la blusa del colegio la hacía sentir que perdería el aire. Sonrió nerviosamente y trató de sacarse aquellos recuerdos de la cabeza. Ayumi no se daba ni por enterada, el saber que estaba siendo oída, más que escuchada por su amiga era más que suficiente para ella.

.Vuelve cuando quieras!- Le gritó, mientras Kagome se alejaba con una sonrisa un poco forzada, caminando por las oscuras calles de Tokio. Entró cansadamente a la casa, pero cuando se sacó los zapatos vio que tenía visitas. Las risas se dejaron oír en la sala de estar y ella caminó con el corazón en la mano. Se asomó mirando con un poco de timidez y los vio a todos reunidos, su familia junto a Sesshoumaru, Rin su prometida y también Inuyasha, sentado en un sillón del costado, extrañamente serio, mientras todos los demás parecían divertirse.

.Kagome!- Gritó Souta cuando la vio asomarse. Todos dirigieron su mirada hasta ella.

.Hija, al fin has regresado... sólo te estábamos esperando a ti- Acotó la señora Higurashi, levantándose y caminando hasta ella, que permanecía aún quieta con la mitad del cuerpo asomado, pero fingiendo una sonrisa a todos.

.Lo siento... estaba... estudiando... - Respondió y dejándose ver ahora por completo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los invitados y caminó hasta donde estaba el abuelo sentado.

.Los invitamos a una pequeña cena la otra vez... creo que no te lo comentamos... - Dijo el abuelo. Kagome miró a Rin que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

.Ahhh, que bien... me alegra mucho que esten en casa- Dijo Kagome mirando alternadamente a los novios. Había intentado no posar sus ojos sobre el muchacho pero la tentación fue mas fuerte y dio una rápida mirada hacia él, el cual la estaba mirando muy serio, pero sin decir absolutamente nada.

.Pueden pasar ahora- Dijo su mamá asomándose en la entrada, invitándolos a todos al comedor.

Ella se había esmerado y Kagome se sintió un poco mal por todo el trabajo que debió haber realizado para que la cena resultara... y ella fuera, en casa de Ayumi.

Sentada frente a él intentó comer disimuladamente pero en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra. Todos reían sobre todo porque la prometida de Sesshoumaru era en verdad graciosa, pero ellos dos parecía ajenos a todos. Y eso, fue notado por Sesshoumaru.

El maullido lastimoso de un gato se dejó escuchar cada vez más fuerte e insistente allá afuera.

.¿No será Buyo, hermana?- Preguntó asustado Souta. Kagome se levantó de la mesa, un poco para liberarse de la carga de sentirse tan incómoda allí.

.Iré a verlo... tal vez este nuevamente en el árbol y no sabe bajar.

Salió apresurada sintiendo el frío de la noche y miró las estrellas. Un suspiro nuevamente se escapó de sus labios. Respiró profundamente mientras el gato seguía maullando lastimosamente. Lo encontró en aquel gran árbol.

.Ahhh, con que aquí estas otra vez... gato malo ¿porqué vuelves a subir si no sabes bajar?- Estiró sus brazos pero el felino no tenía intenciones de bajar.- vamos gatito, baja, ven... ven aquí... vamos... - El gato dio un último maullido y luego saltó a otra rama más baja y finalmente al suelo, donde corrió rápidamente hasta el interior de la casa. La chica sonrió moviendo la cabeza, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró de pronto con la mirada dorada casi sobre la suya.

.Ah! ... me asustaste- Se puso una mano en el corazón. La había sorprendido por completo ¿desde cuando estaba tras suyo?

.Oye... - Comenzó él a decir. Kagome lo miró asustada, casi aterrorizada ¿y si le decía que olvidara todo¿Qué fue un error¿Qué se había equivocado o que no lo tomara en serio porque sólo había sido un impulso, un arrebato?

.La novia de Sesshoumaru es muy bonita- Interrumpió de pronto Kagome. Pero qué estaba hablando¿Cómo cambiar tan drásticamente la conversación? Él la miró sorprendido.

.¿Rin?... ehh... Si... - Sus palabras lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos. - Kagome... - intentó recuperar nuevamente lo que debía decir.

.No... no digas nada... - Kagome había bajado la cabeza. Quería evitarse una desilusión y prefería mil veces dejar todo así, sin aclarar las cosas, que escuchar de sus labios que todo era un error.

.¿Recuerdas aquella carta que era para Sesshoumaru?

.¿La carta?- Preguntó al fin, levantando la vista y mirándolo intrigada.

.Nunca se la entregué.

Kagome abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

.Estuvo algún tiempo en mis manos... al final... la abrí... y la leí...

.¿La leíste?- Preguntó sin creer ya casi enojada.

.Cuando me dijiste que se la entregara... la intriga me corroyó... quise saber de qué trataba pero... al hacerlo sentí un deseo de... odiarte...

.¿Odiarme?- Lo miró asombrada, pestañeando confundida.

.No supe porque sentía eso... así que la rompí... a través del tiempo pude darme cuenta qué era lo que estaba sintiendo... que... siempre te quise.

Kagome al escuchar aquellas palabras bajó de inmediato al vista nuevamente, avergonzada.

.Qué dices... - Murmuró confundida.

.Que me gustas ahora... más que nada...

Ella retuvo el aire sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo. Oh¿y ahora¿Ahora que?

.Quiero saber que es lo que sientes tú...

.¿Sentir¿Sentir? Sentía muchas cosas, sobre todo estos últimos días... todo había cambiado... pero lo veía venir... lo sabía... sabía que aquellos sueños le estaban revelando algo.

.¿Yo?- Murmuró casi en un quejido. ¿Aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo por él¿Amor¿Era amor?

.No sacas nada con Sesshoumaru, él ya esta enamorado.

Aquellas palabras sonaron más a reproche, después de algunos segundos de su silencio. Levantó ella nuevamente la vista, él estaba mirándola muy serio, demasiado... ¿Aún pensaba que ella sentía algo por su hermano?

.No... no es eso... - Trató de excusarse. Suspiró nuevamente.- ya basta... dejemos esto aquí... olvidemos todo... - De pronto había sentido pánico. Las cosas no debían ser así ¿qué dirían todos? No, eso no era posible, ella no podía tener nada con Inuyasha, más que por respeto hacia los demás. No, no era eso, la verdad era que estaba asustada, demasiado y de un día para otro todo había cambiado. Sintió pánico.

.No!- Protestó Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró asustada pero no pudo decir nada. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la puerta de entrada intentando escapar, pero su brazo fue fuertemente sujetado. El impulso que él había tomado la hizo quedar otra vez contra la pared, aprisionada esta vez con las dos manos varoniles sobre su cintura y el beso profundo en sus labios pronto se dejó caer. Kagome se rindió fácilmente. No podía evitarlo, ahora no, porque volvía a experimentar que estaba volado en una nube. Era realmente exquisito como él saboreaba su boca y sentir de nuevo sus caricias. Se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello, así le gustaba mejor y lo besó de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Jamas había besado a alguien pero fue fácil poder imitarlo. Y con él no sentía vergüenza de demostrar lo mucho que le gustaban sus besos.

.Sabes... no podemos... dejar... esto así... - Murmuró Inuyasha entre sus labios. Kagome no respondió porque de pronto las manos del chico subieron hasta sus pechos y sentirlas sobre ellos la hizo gemir de deseo.

.No... no... no sigas... - Respondió Kagome. Pero el muchacho había deslizado sus besos hasta su cuello y luego quiso seguir más abajo. Ella tragó saliva dolorosamente, sentía como ya los dedos del chico estaban colándose por debajo del brasier, aquello la asustó. Se separó rápidamente de él y se arregló la ropa.

.Nos esperan allá adentro...

Continuará...

* * *

Hola amigas, gracias por leer. Espero ahora conocer sus comentarios, son muy útiles para mi.

Nos vemos.


	7. Algunos Imprevistos

**Parte VII:**

Ni siquiera lo miró, pero Inuyasha respiró profundamente al verse de pronto separado de su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos le había sucedido¿porqué cuando estaba con ella sentía un incontrolable deseo¿Deseo? Enrojeció levemente y carraspeó un poco, recuperando la compostura.

.Tienes razón- Agregó al cabo de unos segundos. Kagome levantó la vista con las mejillas aún encendidas pero apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él. Volteó de inmediato y sacando fuerzas de donde no se imaginaba, trató de caminar hacia el interior sintiendo que de un momento a otro tropezaría con algo. Antes de ingresar a la sala, respiró profundamente sintiendo aún la mirada dorada tras suyo. Lo sabía, él le seguía los talones. Entró calmadamente y se sentó en su puesto, disimulando normalidad. Todos conversaban animadamente.

.¿Lo encontraron?- Preguntó Souta de pronto. Los demás callaron y los miraron.

.Si- Respondió apenas Kagome llevándose el tenedor a la boca sin mirarlos.

.¿Lo bajaste tu Inuyasha?- Volvió a preguntar Souta. El joven se encontraba erguido en su silla pero él si los miraba a cada uno.

.No, bajó solo.- Respondió escuetamente. De pronto notó la dura mirada de su hermano mayor. Él lo conocía, sabía que aquella mirada representaba un duro reproche. Apretó los puños bajo la mesa y lo miró igual con rencor.

El abuelo retomó la conversación y ya todos nuevamente se encontraban hablando y comenta mil temas. La sobre mesa fue larga, para tortura de Kagome que su único deseo era arrancar de allí. Aunque no podía negarlo, al mirar de reojo a Inuyasha y ver lo realmente guapo que era en verdad, deseaba otra vez estar entre sus brazos. Mas sin embargo pronto se reprochaba así misma. Al fin, la madre de Kagome los invitó a todos a tomar un pequeño bajativo en el living de la casa. Caminaron tomando un puesto y fue el momento preciso para que Kagome se escurriera rápidamente hasta su habitación.

.Ahhhh- Se tomó fuertemente los cabellos y caminó de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación en penumbras.- nooo, no puedo dejar de pensar en él... qué haré, qué haré, qué haré... Kami...- Se detuvo de pronto y miró al techo.- pero... quiero estar con él...

&&&&&&&&

.Muchas gracias por la cena- Dijo Rin haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sesshoumaru besó la mejilla de la Sra. Higurashi y luego le siguió Inuyasha.

.¿Estas enfermo hijo? Hoy has estado muy callado- Le preguntó ésta. Inuyasha sonrió un poco tratando de reconfortarla.

.No señora, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

.Ven a vernos Inuyasha- Dijo Souta desde la entrada cuando ya todos se alejaban. El muchacho sólo volteó para hacer una seña.

Kagome ya estaba acostada pero aún no podía dormir. Había un cúmulo de fuertes emociones que la estaban embargando, sentía alegría, tristeza, duda, miedo, confusión... un sonoro ruido la hizo incorporarse rápidamente. La ventana se abrió de pronto y antes de gritar del susto vio al chico que saltaba hasta ella y colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios.

.Shhhh-

Kagome lo miró atónita, sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar.

.Pero... ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- Susurró enojada. Ël chico se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

.Necesitamos hablar.

.¡Qué¡estas loco? Fuera de mi alcoba- Respondió enojada.

Inuyasha sonrió divertido.

.¿Es esa tu pijama?

Kagome lo miró atónita, él apuntó con su dedo la parte superior de su ropa de dormir y ella se la miró. Era cierto, era de pequeños perritos, una pijama bastante infantil pero a ella le gustaba.

.Fuera!- Respondió avergonzada tapándose con la sábana. El muchacho sujeto una de sus muñecas y cambió la expresión de su rostro.

.Mañana, a las 4, en el parque. – Se inclinó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Antes que pudiera volver a reaccionar él saltaba del marco de la ventana.

&&&&&&&&

¿Cita¿era eso una cita? Se volvió a recostar en la cama sintiendo otra vez aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Al parecer, esto se estaba saliendo de control. Si Inuyasha estaba pidiendo que hablaran y más encima se había despedido con un beso, entonces esto que estabna haciendo estaba tomando otro curso. Otro más... insospechado. ¿Debía dar ese paso¿debía aceptar seguir en esto?

Por primera vez después de bastante tiempo había visto el amanecer. Mirando desde la ventana las colinas que adornaban la ciudad, el cielo oscuro de la noche fue tornándose levemente anaranjado, y de pronto, un pequeño haz de luz apareció. Poco a poco el sol de la mañana fue apareciendo, hasta alumbrar por completo la ciudad. Kagome entonces se fue otra vez a la cama. Poco había sido su sueño pero aún sabía que era demasiado temprano para estar de pie un domingo.

.Una cita- Murmuró nuevamente llevándose las manos al rostro. Todo era tan... excitante. Porque lo era, era el hecho de juntarse con él aquella tarde, a escondidas, lejos de las miradas de todos. Porque estaba claro. Nadie debía saberlo... pero ¿era correcto? oh! si de sólo imaginarlo se formaba un tremendo nudo en el estómago. Sonrió nuevamente. No podía evitarlo. Le gusta aquello que estaba pasando. Siempre lo anheló.

&&&&&&&&

.Si lo habías olvidado Kagome, lo siento, pero sabes que debemos ir.

La sentencia estaba hecha. No podía creerlo. Agachó la cabeza resignada.

.No puedes negarte hermana, siempre lo hemos hecho en este día. No sería justo que ahora faltaras... ¿qué diría papá?

Las palabras de Souta hirieron más su corazón. No podía negarse porque lo que hacían cada año desde hacía ya 5 era visitar a su padre.

.Lo sé... es que yo... lo había olvidado... Murmuró avergonzada y un poco herida. Retrocedió a su alcoba a sacarse el brillo labial mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Si esto estaba impidiendo aquel encuentro con Inuyasha, era porque el destino así lo quería. Tal vez no era buena idea seguir con esta loca idea. No lo era. Quitó con algo de rabia el poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo!

&&&&&&&&

.¿Diga?.

.Ehhh... - Sesshoumaru... maldición- ¿esta Inuyasha?

.No, no esta¿quien habla?

.Ehhh... - Sonrió nerviosa y se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, casi a punto de cortar de golpe el teléfono, pero no lo hizo.- emm, soy yo, Kagome, hola Sesshoumaru.

Se produjo un leve silencio. Kagome creyó que la línea estaba cortada.

.¿Aló?

.Inuyasha salió Kagome, hace un rato. ¿Quieres dejarle un recado?

.No! No, sólo... quería preguntarle algo... algo de... una duda... del colegio, ya sabes, nada más- Enrojeció porque sus palabras habían sido atropelladas y torpes. Sabía que estaba poniéndose en evidencia.

.Esta bien- Respondió calmadamente el hermano mayor.

.No te preocupes, no importa. Gracias y... adiós.- Respondió derrotada. No esperó a que él se despidiera porque dejó de inmediato el auricular en el teléfono.- Arggg, tonta Kagome, tonta!

Suspiró con tristeza mientras caminaba calle abajo con rumbo al colegio. ¿Porqué se sentí tan asustada¿Porqué debía cuestionar tanto el que sintiera algo más que amistad por Inuyasha? Su mente imaginó momentos románticos a su lado pero un pensamiento también se coló por su mente ¿qué diría su madre o el abuelo¿Aceptarían el que ellos tuvieran algún tipo de relación "sentimental"¿Lo aceptaría también Sesshoumaru, considerando ahora que él los llamaba "familia?". Se detuvo de golpe al verlo entrar al edificio de la escuela, conversando animadamente con otro joven. Ella lo había visto aquella vez en el centro comercial. Quiso correr a su lado, pero no quería tampoco interrumpir la charla... y que el amigo se diera cuenta de algo... no, nadie debía saber nada, mejor así.

&&&&&&&&

.¿Mejor así?... no... tenía que hablar con él... caminó con pasos temblorosos hasta el salón que estaba no muy lejos del suyo. El timbre apenas había sonado así que los alumnos se dirigían hasta los comedores algunos, a los patios los otros para disfrutar del almuerzo. Esperó disimuladamente detrás de la puerta, viéndolo que se quedaba sentado en su pupitre y sacaba una carta de entre sus cuadernos. Ya estaba solo, pero la chica no quiso entrar aún, la carta llamó su curiosidad.

Inuyasha abrió el sobre aún sellado y con algo de lentitud leyó su contenido. Luego de unos silenciosos segundos en donde la chica trató de leer el rostro del muchacho, pero le fue imposible, la expresión de su rostro sólo era de seriedad. Nada más, sin embargo su vista rápidamente subió para encontrarse con los castaños sorprendidos de ella. Enrojeció enseguida y se dejó ver, derrotada al ser descubierta.

.Te gusta espiarme¿verdad?- Dijo el muchacho seriamente mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba otra vez entre unos libros.

.Sólo... quería... hablar contigo.- Respondió avergonzada. Él se levantó del pupitre arreglando sus cosas y guardándolas en el maletín.

.No es necesario que digas algo.- Musitó. Kagome reconoció la frialdad de sus palabras y caminó lentamente hasta su lado.

.Ayer no pude ir...

Él se volteó para mirarla.

.Lo sé... te esperé por horas- Ahora el tono de su voz había cambiado. Era como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una broma, incluso sonreía.

.Lo siento... - Murmuró con seriedad y algo de tristeza ella.

.No importa, dejémoslo así. No te preocupes.- Tocó su hombro con su mano.- voy a comer ahora, nos vemos.

Ahhhh ¿porqué? Ni siquiera la dejó explicarse... tal vez tenía razón... no lo conocía... siempre fue un bromista... ¿y si ahora sólo estuvo jugando con ella? Tonta Kagome tonta... ¿acaso estuvo todo este tiempo haciéndose ilusiones por nada? Qué papelón había hecho.!

Dos días más tarde se enteró por su amiga Ayumi que el club de deportes haría una exhibición de sus artes. Participarían todos los alumnos inscritos en los talleres de deportes y se sabía también que vendrían invitados a verlos. No fue necesario pensar demasiado para asistir a la exhibición. Sabía que Inuyasha iba a estar representando al club de artes marciales así que sin dudarlo fue a verlo.

La exhibición comenzó y luego de unos minutos apareció él, con una kimono blanco de karate. Se posicionó al centro de la cancha mientras todos aplaudían. Con algo de rabia escuchó los comentarios y chiflidos de algunas compañeras más "descaradas" que hablaban a destajo lo guapo que era y como alguien de su edad podía tener ese cuerpo.

.Ese amigo tuyo esta como quiere- Susurró Ayumi en su oído. Kagome enrojeció pero miraba muy atenta a Inuyasha. Era cierto. Desde que lo había visto de nuevo le llamaba poderosamente el hecho de que le causaba o provocaba en ella un ... deseo... casi... apetecible. Recordó nuevamente como fue capaz de pasar sus manos por su pecho desnudo aquella vez que la sorprendió espiándolo.

.Vaya... y el otro también- Prosiguió Ayumi. Kagome despertó de sus casi lúdicos pensamientos mirando ahora al rival de Inuyasha. Un chico mas o menos de la misma edad, pelo castaño y llevaba una trenza. Su ojos eran castaños también y miraba casi con burla al otro muchacho.

.¿Lo conoces?- Volvió a preguntar Ayumi. Kagome de se le quedó mirando al chico. ¿Era su impresión o esos dos se conocían?. Inuyasha lo miraba desafiante y adoptó de inmediato su postura a la defensiva. El otro también lo hizo, pero no se movió de su lugar. Kagome podía reconocer que la sonrisa de su boca era un tanto... burlesca.

.¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Preguntó Inuyasha dando el primer golpe, que fue de inmediato esquivado por el otro.

.Pura casualidad, ni creas que te estoy siguiendo. Respondió el otro levantando una pierna para golpearlo pero Inuyasha era igual de rápido.- ah... y otra vez perdiste... he ganado nuevamente, tuve algo que era tuyo...

El muchacho de ojos dorados lo miró con paciencia, contrariamente a lo que el otro pensó que reaccionaría.

.¿Hasta cuando vas a terminar con esa absurda manía tuya de querer lo que tengo?

.Fue una apuesta que hicimos y ya no puedes retractarte, me estas debiendo bastante dinero... - Respondió el otro con burla. Su mano rápidamente golpeó el estómago del chico que no alcanzó a esquivarlo y recibió de lleno su golpe. Todos gritaron entusiasmados.

.Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz, Bankotsu, estas loco... - Le dijo enojado Inuyasha mientras aprovecha de estar en el suelo y golpeaba sus piernas. El chico de trenza cayó al suelo, sin embargo se levantó de inmediato y algo cegado por la rabia, olvidó que la pelea era de exhibición y golpeó con sus manos en la espalda del otro joven que recién se había levantado y daba por terminada la contienda. Inuyasha cayó al suelo primero de rodillas y Kagome al ver esto se levantó de súbito y ahogó un grito desesperado. Una persona los separó e Inuyasha, luego de unos leves mientras se levantó pesadamente y salió del lugar. Ayumi miraba como el otro chico era reprendido a un costado de la cancha.

.Ese chico se olvidó que esto es solo exhibición. Pobre Inuyasha, el golpe en su espalda debe dolerle... - Miró su lado pero se encontró que estaba sola- ¿Kagome?

Se paró en el umbral algo dudosa mientras lo veía sentado en una tarima, encorvado, la cabeza gacha y los cabellos largos y negros cayendo a su alrededor.

.¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó Kagome sin saber cómo se había atrevido a hablar. Él levantó lentamente la cabeza y la miró sin expresión.

.Un poco.- Musitó. Kagome se acercó más a él.- ¿qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó enfocando su dorado mirar sobre la suya.

.Estaba... preocupada... – Respondió. Lo miró con ternura.- me preocupaste.

El sólo asintió no muy convencido. Se escuchaba allá afuera los gritos y vítores de los chicos en el gimnasio.

.¿Porqué no fuiste?... necesito saberlo... - Preguntó de pronto el muchacho. Kagome se acercó ya más a él, mirándolo con seriedad.

.Yo quería ir pero... olvidé que tenía que ir a ver a papá...

.¿Tu papá¿y a dónde?

.Esta en el cementerio.- Respondió. El chico la miró asombrado.- Murió hace tres años.

.No... no lo sabía... - Murmuró Inuyasha, avergonzado y a la vez adolorido. La muchacha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.Lo sé... cómo ibas a saber si nunca nos llamaste.

.¿Me reprochas eso?- Preguntó asombrado.

.Éramos familia, Inuyasha... y nunca más te acordaste de nosotros.

.Eso no es cierto... ya sabes porque no te llamé... estaba celoso.

Kagome retuvo el aire sin decir nada, sintió como sus mejillas nuevamente se encendían. Un pausado silencio se hizo de nuevo en la habitación. Ella lo volvió a mirar poco a poco, viendo que el rostro del chico se tensaba por segundos.

.¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó suavemente. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Inuyasha levantó el rostro mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

.¿Puedes aplicarme aquella crema? Ese ungüento servirá para mitigar el dolor.

Ella asintió y tomó entre sus manos un tubo de una crema que al tacto de sus dedos era muy cálida y espesa. Miró a Inuyasha y él se abrió la parte superior de su kimono, dejando libre su torso, agachando más la cabeza. Kagome intentó no pensar en lo que su casi desnudez le causaba. Fue hasta su espalda y entonces aplicó despacio y nerviosamente por toda su espalda. Una vez listo se alejó un poco mirándolo aún ruborizada ¿porqué él la hacía sentir así?

.Tú me haces sentir... tantas cosas- Dijo de pronto el chico tomando una mano de ella y acercándola hasta su lado. Ella dejó de respirar asustada, pero sólo por unos segundos, porque se acercó más a él y se abrazó a su cuello.

.Inuyasha... no puedo evitarlo... no puedo.- Acercó sus labios hasta los del chico y éste de inmediato la besó. No fue mucho lo que lograron estar así porque los sonoros pasos de alguien los hizo separarse enseguida. En el umbral apareció nuevamente aquel muchacho de trenza.

.Ah... ¿interrumpo?- Preguntó burlonamente, pero lo hacía porque él era así, no porque los había sorprendido. Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraban con seriedad.

.Los dejaré solos- Dijo Kagome dando una rápida mirada de complicidad a Inuyasha, que sólo sonrió a medias. Bankotsu se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que ésta se fue.

.¿Y ella? – Preguntó. Inuyasha bajó de la tarima mientras se colocaba nuevamente la parte superior de su kimono.

.¿Que haces por aquí?- Preguntó irritado cambiando el tema.

.Sólo vine a pedirte disculpas, no pensé que eras tan débil... de haberlo sabido no te hubiera golpeado tan fuerte- Respondió con sarcasmo.

El muchacho de ojos dorados hizo una mueca irritado, pero no respondió ¿para qué? No tenía ganas de pasar malos ratos, menos ahora que las cosas entre Kagome y él podrían darse como siempre lo añoró.

.¿Y quién es ella?- Preguntó nuevamente al no obtener respuesta del otro. Inuyasha que le había dado la espalda todo el tiempo, volteó frunciendo el ceño.

.Te dije que esa apuesta ya no tiene sentido. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir?

Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente moviendo la cabeza.

.Lo siento... es algo que no puedo evitar... es un reto para mí... quiero tener todo lo que tú tienes... y no me importa a qué precio lo logre... ya lo verás...

Continuará...


	8. A Escondidas

**Parte VIII:**

¿Qué hacer ahora? Lo miró sin poder evitar que las mejillas enrojecieran de súbito y carraspeando disimuladamente miró fingiendo una sonrisa a su acompañante, Ayumi.

.Recordé que la profesora de Inglés tenía que hablar conmigo... no sé cuanto tarde.

Ayumi arrugó el ceño extrañada, pero al recordar lo pésima que su amiga era en esa materia comprendió a qué se debía probablemente lo que la profesora tenía que hablar con Kagome.

.Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Kagome sonrió levemente mientras la veía alejarse calle bajo. Luego volteó para encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada dorada que la observaba atentamente a un lado del edificio de la escuela. Caminó hasta él sintiendo que el corazón palpitaba con más fuerza en su pecho.

.Al fin esa amiga tuya se fue- Dijo Inuyasha con algo de irritación. Kagome sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.No seas así- Respondió conciliatoriamente. Inuyasha la miró con detención por unos segundos, al fin se acercó más a ella y le tomó una mano que de inmediato llevó a sus labios y besó con los ojos muy cerrados, sus finos dedos. Kagome retuvo el aire de pronto, aquella acción la había dejado totalmente sorprendida y ahora, sintiendo como aquellos labios tan cálidos posaban pequeños besos sobre sus dedos enrojeció aún más de lo que estaba, algo incómoda ante aquella extraña y nueva muestra de cariño, retiró con algo de dificultad sus manos escondiéndolas tras su espalda.

.Qué... qué haces... - Protestó Kagome tratando de no mirarlo. Inuyasha sonrió divertido ante la cara de confusión y vergüenza de la muchacha. Carraspeó aún divertido, no podía evitarlo, el verla confundida era algo que muy pocas veces lograba ver.

.Esta bien... sólo, quiero agradecerte, por preocuparte por mi.

La chica lo miró al fin. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió nuevamente.

.¿Conoces a ese chico que te golpeó?

Inuyasha suspiró y tomó rápidamente una de sus manos que escondía aún tras su espalda, enlazándola a la suya y caminó como si nada, dejando a Kagome totalmente sorprendida. Sí, ahora estaban caminando de la mano y salían a la calle.

.Bankotsu... si... en China, cuando era un niño... pero es un poco loco, por eso hace esas cosas...

.Es un bruto- Protestó Kagome con un poco de enojo al recordar como aquel chico golpeó con sus manos en la espalda de Inuyasha. Él apretó más su mano, divertido.

.Sí.

Su casa era la más cerca, una cuadra antes Kagome se detuvo de súbito y lo miró con seriedad.

.Inuyasha... es mejor que no... que no... que nadie sepa... - El recordar que estaba dando por sentado que ambos tenían una relación la hizo tartamudear y enrojecer ¿y si no era eso lo que Inuyasha pensaba?... cayó de pronto sin querer seguir hablando.

.¿Quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro?- Le preguntó sin más el chico, haciéndola en parte alegrarse al confirmarle con aquella palabra _"nuestro" _que ésto era algo más que amistad. Ella asintió soltando su mano de la de él y entonces Inuyasha también sonrió. – sí... es mejor así... odio que los demás se entrometan en mis cosas.- Refunfuñó llevándose una mano al bolsillo mientras pasaba distraídamente la maleta de colegio por sobre el hombro pero al hacerlo pegó un brinco, había sentido el agudo dolor en la espalda que aún tenía y tiró el bolso lejos, maldiciendo el dolor que lo embargaba. Kagome lo miró asombrada ante tal reacción y luego se acercó a él

.Debes tener cuidado- Le dijo ella con calma y él al instante se tranquilizó. Kagome recogió el bolso y se lo entregó en sus manos- no hagas fuerza y cuídate mucho.

Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome se puso de puntas y posó levemente sus labios sobre los suyos, en el instante que ella lo hizo él volvió a soltar el maletín al suelo para estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho y profundizar su beso. Unos momentos más tarde se separaron sonriendo mientras ella se pasaba nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

.Nos vemos mañana- Susurró dándose la vuelta.

.Sí... - Musitó él mirando el caminar lento de la chica que se alejaba poco a poco de él.

&&&&&&&&

Entró a la casa dando un profundo suspiro, las luces se encontraban todas apagadas y en cuanto las encendió vio a una pareja sobre el amplio sofá con bastante poca ropa que los miró sorprendido, mientras Inuyasha apretaba los puños y ladeaba la cara enojado.

.Pero qué diablos! Váyanse a un motel!- Gritó enojado mientras caminaba a paso raudo a la cocina dejando el bolso tirado en el pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde y luego de beber un vaso de agua, Sesshoumaru medio despeinado se apareció ante él.

.Perdón Inuyasha, olvidé que debías regresar a casa.- Se excusó apenas intentando mantener igual la dignidad, pero Inuyasha volteó sin decir nada y salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra.

Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse una a una mientras el cielo se oscurecía ya por completo. Aún estaba enojado con lo que había tenido que ver de esos dos. Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba semejante vergüenza con la parejita, era por eso que no aceptaba idea de que vivieran todos juntos una vez casados. No, eso ni loco!. Caminó sin rumbo haciendo hora para que la prometida de su hermano se fuera al fin a su departamento y éste seguramente la iba a ir a dejar, tal vez se demoraría más de lo previsto en regresar pero para esas alturas poco le importaba, mientras estuvieran bien lejos de él. El templo. Allí estaba otra vez, hogar de Kagome, con las luces encendidas en su habitación. Sonrió y sin dudarlo se encaminó hasta el lugar que conocía de memoria y escaló los muros, abriendo de improvisto la venta y encontrando a Kagome sentada en la cama, extrañamente tranquila, que lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

.Sabía que vendrías.- Dijo ésta. Inuyasha la miró confundido y luego cerró la ventana tras de si.

.¿Si?- Preguntó luego acercándose hasta sentarse a su lado.

.Ajá... - Acotó suavemente la muchacha mientras recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Inuyasha deslizó ambas manos por su cintura y depositó un cálido beso entre sus negros cabellos.

.Ni siquiera imaginas las razones que me llevaron hasta aquí esta vez- Murmuró luego de unos silenciosos segundos. Kagome levantó algo la cabeza sintiéndose demasiado mimada entre sus brazos.

.¿Ah, si¿No fue porque querías verme?

Él sonrió deteniéndose con fijeza en los castaños ojos tan brillosos ahora de ella.

.No me regañes- Fue todo lo que respondió al recordar nuevamente aquella escena entre su hermano y su prometida en el sillón.- y claro que deseaba verte...

Kagome volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

.¿Sabes? Me gustaría aclarar algo ahora que estas aquí...

Inuyasha la alejó intrigado mientras ella le daba una tranquila mirada.

.¿Aclarar?- Preguntó el joven, algo confuso.

.Sí. Es con respecto a Sesshoumaru- Apenas nombró su nombre Inuyasha se levantó de súbito exasperado.

.¿Qué pasa con él!- Pronunció elevando bastante la voz. Kagome se tensó de inmediato levantándose y tapándole la boca, asustada.

.Shhhh, déjame terminar- Susurró enojada. Inuyasha la miró abriendo aún más aquellos ojos tan dorados y llevó una mano hasta la de la chica que tapaba su aboca. Kagome la soltó lentamente pero él ya la sostenía con la suya y al verse al fin liberado, besó con ternura su palma.

.Lo siento, Kagome. Dijo al levantar el rostro sin soltar aún su mano de entre la suya.- Pero no pudo evitarlo... aún siento... celos...

La muchacha lo miró confundida, luego su rostro se relajó.

.No tienes que sentir celos... yo sólo te quiero a ti... siempre ha sido así, siempre.

No pensaba que una confesión así pudiera salir de los labios de Kagome tan pronto, al menos no en la vida real porque en sus sueños... sonrió como si al fin su más grande anhelo se hubiera hecho realidad. La sonrisa pura y amplia del muchacho la hizo sonreír también. A él le agradaba su confesión y eso lo hacía quererlo más aún. La acercó con un pequeño ademán hasta él mientras buscaba una vez más su boca. La semi oscuridad del cuarto y el saber que estaba a salvo " en parte" de las miradas de los demás la hizo dar rienda suelta a los besos que cada vez se volvían más expertos. Los sonoros suspiros del muchacho se mezclaban con los de ella que intentaba aferrarse a las mangas del atraje de escuela que él llevaba aún puesto. El muchacho en cambio soltó al fin su mano para deslizar ambas por su cintura y acercarla lo más que podía contra su pecho.

.Ahhh... Kagome... - Suspiró cuando pasó de su boca hasta su cuello, dando pequeños besos que hacían a la muchacha apretarse más fuertemente contra él, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que las piernas temblaban. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no podía evitarlo, aún ahora que éste no era su primer beso, aún se sentía desfallecer entre sus brazos. Las manos del chico se colaron nuevamente bajo su blusa, sin embargo esta vez se fue hasta su espalda, encontrando a su paso el broche del brasier y que conteniendo un enorme deseo y tentación de desabrochar, siguió mejor su recorrido y se detuvo en el centro, dando leves masajes a aquella suave y tersa piel que se erizaba ante el contacto de sus dedos.

.Creo que ya es hora... - Susurró en su cuello sintiendo Kagome el aliento caliente chocando contra su piel. Con las mejillas enrojecidas él levantó al fin el rostro sin aún sacar las manos bajo la blusa. Kagome le sonrió asintiendo.

.Gracias por venir.

El muchacho acercó una vez más sus labios hasta su boca, besando esta vez con algo más de lentitud, como queriendo dejar grabada la escena y además disfrutar en plenitud aquella caricia tan exquisita que eran los besos de Kagome, la que conocía desde niño, la que había sido su amiga. Kagome se separó mirándolo intrigada.

.Tú ya sabías besar... - Dijo ella de pronto entre sus besos.

Aquel comentario lo hizo enrojecer y la imagen de una mujer de lisos cabellos negros se adueñó por unos segundos de su memoria.

.Ahh, pero qué dices... – Refunfuñó exasperado sin soltarla aún pero evitando su inquirente mirada. Unos segundos de silencio y entonces Kagome sonrió más tranquila.

.No te preocupes... – él la miró al fin intrigado-... me gustan tus besos, demasiados expertos para mí, pero es mejor así. – Acotó Kagome al final, otra vez levantándose de puntitas y besándolo fuertemente.

No podía evitarlo, la imagen de aquella chica volvía a estar en su cabeza. Cerró más fuerte los ojos intentando que aquel pensamiento no profanara en algo el beso que Kagome le regalaba.

.Kagome, la cena esta servida!

Ella se separó de un brinco asustada y él caminó rápidamente hasta la ventana, abriéndola de nuevo y encumbrándose en ella.

.Me voy, nos vemos.- Susurró cerrando un ojo y con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a catálogo de modelos que hizo sonreír con nerviosidad a la muchacha. Cuando él desapareció sonrió ya más tranquila. A escondidas, así estarían por ahora... y era mejor así, porque resultaba totalmente excitante. Sonrió más avergonzada pero era verdad, eso le daba más adrenalina a su, hasta entonces, aburrida vida. Y estaba feliz que Inuyasha hubiera aceptado ese pequeño convenio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Ahhh, madre insiste que debo hacer reposo o si no jamás me mejoraré... y justo ahora que estoy media inspirada, jeje... muchas gracias chicas por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos, ojalá pronto._

**Lady Sakura**


	9. Rivales

**Parte IX:**

Acostado en la penumbra de su habitación con ambos brazos tras su nuca, no podía evitar el recordar el comentario de Kagome "Tú ya sabías besar". Arrugó el ceño algo asustado, mientras se ladeaba en la cama cerrando los ojos con algo de rabia. Era cierto, él ya había tenido a quien besar, antes que a ella. Pero... en estos momentos poco importaba ya. Aquella chica se encontraba bastante lejos de su vida y un error lo comete cualquiera. Sonrió ya más tranquilo al recordar cómo Kagome correspondía a su amor sin medidas. Siempre lo añoró así. La vida esta vez si le sonreía, y era demasiado feliz.

&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron nuevamente en aquella muchacha que había visto la vez anterior. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su bronceado rostro. Claro, era igual a la otra ¿sería acaso por eso que estaba con ella?

Caminó altivo aún sonriendo hasta la sala de clases, quedándose parado en el umbral de la puerta, con la maleta de colegio entre los brazos cruzados y su rostro feliz. ¡Cómo se iba a divertir en esta nueva escuela! Poco a poco el murmullo de los propios alumnos fue cesando al darse cuenta uno a uno que había un chico nuevo en la entrada de su salón. Inuyasha conversaba animadamente con su amigo Miroku hasta darse cuenta que todos los demás permanecían en silencio, arrugó el ceño algo confundido buscando la razón por la cual todos estaban así. De pronto sus ojos dorados se detuvieron casi sorprendidos contra los oscuros del muchacho de trenza, que sonreía feliz. El timbre sonó en ese preciso instante y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres. El profesor al fin apareció y con él entró también el chico.

.Buenos días.

.Buenos días profesor.

.Asiento.

Todos los miraron expectantes, sobre todo Inuyasha, que sentía un recelo enorme contra aquel muchacho, conocía sus intenciones, sabía de lo que era capaz.

.Desde hoy forma parte de nuestro grupo un alumno nuevo recién llegado del extranjero, su nombre es Bankotsu.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio con rabia mientras lo veía cercarse hasta un puesto cerca del suyo.

.Otra vez juntos querido amigo.

.¿Es tu amigo?- Preguntó Miroku extrañado.

.Eso es lo él que cree- Respondió secamente Inuyasha. Ya estaba. El muy maldito estaba otra vez tras suyo, con esa odiosa rivalidad y envidia hacia él ¿porqué? Bankotsu simplemente era así, desde niños, siempre quiso tener y hacer todo lo que Inuyasha se proponía. En la infancia eso resultaba agradable y gracioso, pero ahora, a los 17 años, era un absurdo y casi insano. Debería tener cuidado esta vez, porque aunque nuevamente sabía que él se había salido con la suya, aunque eso no le importó mucho a Inuyasha... esta vez sí debía cuidarse... y cuidarla.

Lo miró de reojo todo el rato que duró la clase. No, no podía estar tranquilo, menos ahora. Ese Bankotsu, sólo se aparecía para molestar. El timbre anunció el primer recreo de la mañana y mientras él se levantaba para guardar sus libros vio cómo Kagome lo esperaba a un lado de la puerta. Sintió el corazón latir aprisa, mirando de inmediato a su rival que también guardaba sus cosas y aprovechando eso, Inuyasha caminó presuroso hasta la muchacha que lo recibió con una sonrisa pero como respuesta a ello se vio fuertemente sujetada de un brazo y arrastrada casi hasta las afueras del edificio.

.Pero... qué haces... - Protestó mientras intentaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre. Inuyasha la soltó del brazo pero tomó rápidamente su mano y la guió hasta el final del patio.- Qué pasa... dime... - Inuyasha la soltó nuevamente mirando con seriedad a Kagome.- ¿pasó algo?- le preguntó esta preocupada.

.No... no... yo sólo... quería estar a solas contigo.

La chica lo miró al principio no confiando en sus palabras. Es que a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo, aún así sabía cuando él no era totalmente sincero.

.¿Por eso?- Le preguntó intentando confirmar su aseveración. Inuyasha sonrió.

.Claro que si.- Aseguró, acercándose a ella y robándole un fugaz beso que apenas hizo a Kagome reaccionar.

.Oye...- Ella se acercó más a él y posó ambas manos en su pecho- es mi impresión o... ese chico... el de la pelea... estaba en tu curso...

Inuyasha hizo una pequeña mueca con su boca y la abrazó muy fuerte por la cintura.

.En qué basura te andas fijando, Kagome.

La muchacha comenzó a juguetear con los primeros botones de su oscura chaqueta del colegio.

.No es eso... – Murmuró haciéndose la mimada. Ël muchacho sonrió enamorado y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

.Ahhh... entonces... no... hablemos... de... eso...

Ella sonrió complacida mientras se dejaba acariciar de esa forma tan excitante que hacía que escaparan pequeños suspiros de sus labios. Los gritos de unos muchachos que se acercaban lo hizo separarse de inmediato mientras Kagome se arreglaba nerviosamente el cabello. Sin embargo los muchachos siguieron de largo.

El timbre sonó dando término del descanso. Ambos se miraron un poco desilusionados, el tiempo pasaba tan aprisa cuando estaban juntos. Inuyasha movió la cabeza negativamente, derrotado y caminó unos pasos.

.Iré contigo hasta tu salón- Dijo Kagome de pronto, pero Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y la miró casi asustado.

.No!- Protestó. Ella arrugó el ceño un poco extrañada.- no... yo..- Intentó parecer calmado pero no podía evitarlo.- no te preocupes, ve a tu salón... y nos vemos a la salida. – Intentó que su tono de voz sonara complaciente y no preocupado. De pronto sintió que el corazón le latía más aprisa, apretó los puños con algo de rabia. Maldito Bankotsu, él era el culpable de que ahora tuviera miedo por Kagome. La muchacha lo miró uno segundos algo seria y al final sintió con la cabeza levemente.

.Esta bien... a la salida entonces- Respondió sin mucha emoción, sabía que había algo que él le ocultaba. Se acercó hasta él para besar su mejilla pero Inuyasha, sabiendo también de la incomodidad de su chica, la tomó por los brazos y la besó fuertemente. Kagome se sorprendió un poco pero luego le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu con que él lo hacía. Luego de unos segundos se obligó a si misma a separarse forzosamente de su boca y sonreír a medias.

.Nos van a regañar, es mejor que volvamos a nuestro salón.

&&&&&&&&

Ella afirmó la espalda en la pared dando un suspiro. Casi todos ya se habían retirado de la escuela y Kagome sólo esperaba por Inuyasha. Aburrida de la espera y un tanto ansiosa caminó hasta llegar a su salón. Un murmullo de voces la hizo caminar más despacio para acercarse hasta la puerta y escuchar con atención lo que hablaban. La voz era de Inuyasha y de otro chico.

.No sé de qué te quejas. Siempre hicimos apuestas y yo sólo ahora cumplo con mi parte.- Aquel era el muchacho de trenza que hablaba con algo de sorna con un Inuyasha demasiado irritado.

.Las apuestas para mi ya no valen. – Respondió secamente guardando sus últimos libros.

.Eso lo dices ahora... pero bien sé que estas enojado porque también te gané aquella novia que tenía en China.

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Novia?

.Eso no me importa.- Respondió Inuyasha haciendo un pequeño desprecio y caminando con el maletín en su mano hasta la puerta donde sus dorados ojos se encontraron con los confundidos de Kagome.

.Kagome- Musitó. Bankotsu de inmediato volteó para mirar.

.Vamos.- Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha sintiendo el corazón acelerarse mientras agarraba con algo de fuerza nuevamente el brazo de la chica para sacarla de ahí. Pero Kagome estaba enojada y no tenía intenciones de moverse.

.¿Tienes novia?- Le preguntó enojada. Inuyasha intentó nuevamente sacarla del lugar al ver lo cerca que estaban de Bankotsu.

.Kagome, salgamos de aquí, vamos- Suplicó. Ella sin embargo estaba encaprichada y no se movió.

.No quiero.

Bankotsu sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hasta la pareja.

.No me digas que ella es tu nueva novia.- Preguntó algo impresionado. Kagome le dio una mirada de hielo.

.NO! No lo es!- Se apresuró en decir. Entonces la muchacha creyó que había escuchado mal. Él la había negado pero... ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella quería¿Porqué el escuchar de esa manera como Inuyasha la negaba le dolía tanto?

.¿De verdad?- Sonrió más Bankotsu, acercándose hasta Kagome lo suficiente para hablar casi sobre su cara.- pero que bella muchacha... gusto de verte otra vez.

No pasó un segundo en que Inuyasha, enojado hasta la raíz de sus nervios, lanzó un fuerte golpe en la cara del chico que hizo que de su nariz brotara sangre. Kagome retrocedió un paso atrás, asustada.

.¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome!- Le dijo, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y ahora si ella se dejaba arrastrar, impresionada de la rivalidad de aquellos dos.

Continuará...


	10. Desilución y Reconciliación

**Parte X:**

Se dejó arrastrar casi sin decir nada. Cuando ya se encontraron lejos de la escuela, Inuyasha aflojó el agarre de su mano y entonces se detuvo. Ella lo miró con seriedad, no había otra expresión en su cara.

.No hables con Bankotsu- Dijo de pronto el chico casi suplicante. No eran esas las palabras que Kagome esperaba oír. Respiró fuertemente y lo miró con dureza.

.¿Es verdad que tienes una novia allá en China?- Preguntó al fin. Inuyasha sonrió apenas, pero esa sonrisa de él no relajó el rostro de la muchacha.

.Claro que no.

Kagome lo miro sin decir una palabra. ¿Porqué sentía que no le había dicho toda la verdad?

.¿Quieres venir a casa? Sesshoumaru me dijo que llegaría tarde.- Intentó cambiar el tema y complacerla de alguna manera para olvidar el incidente. Sin embargo Kagome lo miró unos segundos más y luego respondió moviendo la cabeza.

.No. Debo regresar a mi casa.- Apretó los tirantes de su amarilla mochila y volteó sin despedirse.

&&&&&&&&

La noche era helada y se sentía el inicio del invierno sobre al ciudad. Kagome miró por el marco de su ventana, anhelando en parte que él apareciera como otras veces de improvisto en su habitación. Pero parecía que no esta vez no sucedería lo mismo. Suspiró recordando aquellas palabras del chico de trenza. "la novia de China". Pero... si Inuyasha tuvo una novia, tal vez eso había sido en el pasado...

.Debería haberme dicho que tuvo novia- Murmuró dolida afirmando la frente en el frío vidrio. Ahora lo entendía, con razón sabía besar tan bien. Y ella, toda una inexperta... y sin un novio anterior acuestas. Tal vez el amor que siempre le dijo tener no era tanto, parece que en China Inuyasha no había perdido el tiempo.- ¿qué cosas más habrás aprendido con "ella". – Susurró mientras apretaba los puños. Estaba celosa, muy celosa, el imaginarlo con otra chica hacía que la rabia invadiera su ser. – idiota- murmuró mientras se alejaba con rabia de la ventana ya dándose por vencida, sabiendo que no iba a venir, y se recostó en la cama. Arggg, qué rabia tenía, siempre imaginó a Inuyasha casi como su príncipe azul, pero ahora toda esa ilusión se venía abajo.- quizás que cosas más aprendió...

&&&&&&&&

Lo miró apenas tras sus tupidas pestañas pero en cuanto él mismo enfocó su mirada dorada en ella, Kagome le hizo un desprecio y se tomó del brazo de Ayumi, su amiga, yéndose rápido a su salón, lo que impedía al joven tener una conversación con la muchacha.

A la hora del almuerzo todos corrieron a los comedores ya que el frío no les permitía esta vez disfrutar de la merienda al aire libre. Inuyasha caminó sigiloso mirando a todos lados para que su detestable "amigo", Bankotsu, no estuviera siguiendo sus pasos. Afortunadamente el chico nuevo era bastante popular con las chicas y seguramente en estos momentos alguna de ellas lo tenía entretenido en alguna estúpida conversación. Sonrió haciendo una mueca de satisfacción, vengándose "en parte", por todas las que ese le había hecho. Luego se detuvo y quedó a la entrada del salón, mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en el pupitre suspirando, con una mano en la mejilla y sin intenciones de moverse. Se adentró despacio y cerró la puerta girando el seguro. Kagome al escuchar que ésta se cerraba, levantó el rostro algo asustada para encontrarse con el rostro demasiado serio del muchacho, que se aproximó con las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó en el puesto de adelante. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No quería hablar con él.

.¿Estas aún enojada?- Le preguntó acercando el rostro al suyo. La chica se alejó con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

.Qué crees Inuyasha, no me siento feliz al saber que me escondías algo tan importante.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza cambiando su rostro de seriedad por uno más conciliatorio.

.Vamos Kagome... eso no es importante para mi.

Kagome se levantó de súbito enojada.

.Pero sí para mi!

Inuyasha se levantó con lentitud mirándolo dolido.

.¿Ella es aún tu novia? No me mientas.

.Claro que no. Sólo tu me importas- Murmuró, acercándose para acariciar su cara lentamente, gesto para el cual ella cerró los ojos, aguantando los deseos de llorar.

.Eres un tonto... ¿lo sabías?- Murmuró ya más dócil. Inuyasha sonrió sabiendo que aquellas palabras era el comienzo de su perdón.

.Si, lo sé.- Murmuró depositando un beso en los labios de la chica. Kagome se rindió fácilmente, rodeando su cuello y levantándose de puntas. Las manos del chico se fueron hasta su cintura nuevamente y mientras besaba lentamente la boca de la muchacha, sus dedos cálidos se fueron colando bajo la blusa de colegio. Cuando sintió las manos suaves y desnudas del chico chocando con su piel, se abrazó más fuerte a su cuerpo y besó con más pasión los labios del chico, escuchando de pronto los gemidos de tan estrecho abrazo y beso.

.Tonto- Murmuró Kagome cuando él bajó con sus labios hasta el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas y sonriendo un poco complacida.

.Celosa- Murmuró Inuyasha entre risas sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica. Sus manos se aventuraron ya más arriba pero otra vez se encontró con los tirantes de aquella prenda íntima. No le dio mucha importancia esta vez porque sólo pasó ahora sus manos por delante, subiendo nuevamente y tocando sus pechos. Kagome cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios intensamente, recostando la cabeza en el cuello del muchacho y sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a temblar. Él buscó su boca nuevamente y esta vez los besos fueron más osados, jugueteando con sus lenguas, haciendo que Kagome quedara de pronto sentada en el pupitre, las manos del chico ya habían encontrado otro lugar inexplorable que descubrir. Sus piernas. Kagome posó una mano fuerte a la nuca del muchacho, quería que la besara más intensamente al sentir aquellas caricias que poco a poco se iban haciendo tan íntimas. La otra mano de Inuyasha la tenía fuertemente afirmada a la estrecha cintura mientras intentaba que Kagome inclinara un poco más la pierna y él, entre ellas, acercándose tan fuerte que de pronto Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir justo contra ella, algo duro que de inmediato supo de qué se trataba. Intentó esquivar sus besos al reaccionar, porque estaban las cosas muy avanzadas y este no era ni el lugar ni el momento indicado ¿qué pasaría si los sorprendían en aquellas actitudes poco decorosas? Inuyasha no quería ceder, bien poco le importaban las reglas de los lugares, así que intentó seguir con su cometido rozándose más contra ella que volvió a cerrar los ojos, excitada y olvidando todo otra vez, pero el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, lo que los hizo casi caerse del susto. El muchacho, bastante acalorado, se pasó una mano por su cabello y Kagome bajó rápido del pupitre arreglando sus ropas.

.Vete a tu salón Inuyasha.- Murmuró Kagome sonrojada hasta la médula y ahora arreglándose los cabellos. Inuyasha le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes que alguien intentara abrirla y encontrarse que ésta estaba con seguro. Kagome lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Vaya, esto no se lo esperaba.

&&&&&&&&

Bankotsu la vio pasar distraída arreglándose un mechón de su cabello y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Vaya, esa chica en verdad era hermosa. Poco había creído la excusa de Inuyasha que no era su novia. Claro que lo era. Ya había notado la manera en que aquellos dos se miraban. Parecía que la reconciliación había sido bastante buena, dado el agitamiento de su compañero de clase cuando volvió del recreo. Y ahora, mirando el rostro complacido de la chica.

.Hola.- Dijo afirmando una mano en la pared impidiéndole el paso a Kagome, que lo miró de inmediato con seriedad.

.¿Me puedes dejar pasar?

.Ahhh, sólo quiero que charlemos un poco.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir con fuerza. Aquella actitud del chico le daba escalofríos. Se mordió el labio asustada, no sabiendo que ese gesto provocó un deseo casi incontrolable en el chico que acercó su cara muy cerca de la suya.

.Qué... – Preguntó apenas audible, asustada. De pronto ya no escuchaba las voces de los demás¿acaso estaban solos en el pasillo?

.Jejeje... nada... - Murmuró más cerca aún, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos enormemente. ¿Él quería besarla? Se agachó tan rápido como pudo y se paró en segundos tras él.

.Me tengo que ir. – Respondió y dándose la vuelta a paso presuroso. ¿Pero que demonios pretendía? Cuando pudo respirar el aire frío de la tarde se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba afirmado en la reja de entrada del colegio, esperándola, y por su cara bastante contraída, parecía que estaba impaciente.

.Inuyasha- Murmuró aliviada cuando estuvo a su lado. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido debido a su tardanza.

.¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó con voz ronca e inclinándose hasta su cara, ella lucía casi atemorizada y temblaba notoriamente.

.No, nada. - Respondió apenas, sabiendo de la rivalidad de aquellos dos podría provocar una pelea tan grande que era mejor evitar. El chico la miró detenidamente intentando convencerse, al fin tomó una mano de ella y la enlazó a la suya, alejándose del lugar a paso lento, siendo mirados por una media sonrisa del chico de piel bronceada.

.Si no fuera tu novia igual te la quitaría. - Murmuró.

&&&&&&&&

.Inuyasha... - La muchacha se detuvo mirándolo seria.

.¿Si?- Levantó la ceja algo intrigado mientras aún sostenía fuertemente una de sus manos. Estaba de pie en la calle, lo bastante lejos de la escuela y también de sus casas aún.

.¿Qué es... Bankotsu tuyo¿Es tu amigo o no?

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el dorado mirar brilló con intensidad. Arrugó el ceño e involuntariamente apretó más la mano de la chica.

.Que... ¿has hablado con él, Kagome pro favor... - Sus palabras salieron angustiantes de su boca y el rostro ya no era de tensión, sino casi de súplica. Pánico, realmente sentía pánico al pensar en que Bankotsu se la pudiera arrebatar.

.No, no... - Mintió para no armar pleitos. – Sólo quiero saber... si ustedes son amigos... o no.

.¡Claro que no¡Y no te acerques a él, Por favor... Kagome... - Se dio cuenta lo desesperado que estaba. La muchacha lo miró confundida por unos segundos.

.No... claro que no me acercaré... tranquilo... ¿porqué abría de hacerlo?

Él tensó más la mandíbula sin saber qué decir.

.Tú también eres un celoso- Murmuró ya divertida acercándose más a él.- tontito ¿crees que me fijaría en otro¿Con lo mucho que te esperé?

Aquella declaración salida de sus labios lo hizo suspirar aliviado sin poder evitar robarle un beso, pasando una mano tras su nuca fuertemente y así besarla sin objeción.

.Oye... vamos a mi casa... - Murmuró apenas audible y con la respiración entre cortada. Kagome bajó la cara dejando que los labios del muchacho se quedaran reposando en su frente. La mano de la nuca se fue hasta su cuello, y ella posó la suya sobre la de él. Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que ello implicaba. Era una invitación a estar solos... y a terminar lo que había comenzado en el salón de clases.

Continuará...


	11. Quiero Amarte Hoy

**Parte XI:**

Caminaran en silencio cual de los dos con el corazón más agitado. Las mejillas de Kagome estaban enrojecidas, no podía evitarlo, pronto llegarían a la casa y a cada paso sentía que perdería las fuerzas. Cuando Inuyasha le dio el paso para que ella fuera la primera en entrar al jardín, lo miró asustada casi sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, pero lo hizo.

.Inuyasha...

El muchacho la miró ansioso, esperando sin lugar a dudas qué era lo que ella iba a decirle. Kagome buscó en aquellos tensos segundos la verdad de su amor en sus ojos. Aquellos dorados tan extrañamente inusuales que siempre estuvieron a su lado, que siempre conoció, que siempre quiso. Cuánto los había extrañado, cuánto había ansiado volver a encontrarse con ese dulce mirar, el mismo que ahora tenía frente a ella y que la miraban de una forma tan estremecedoramente... ¿ansiosa?... Bajó la vista turbada rápidamente sintiendo como las mejillas se encendían más aún. Inuyasha apretó más su mano.

.Si no quieres...

¿Si no quería?... tragó saliva aún totalmente turbada, escuchando tan fuerte sus propios latidos del corazón. Lo escuchó suspirar y ella levantó la vista nuevamente hasta él.

.Si quiero... - Murmuró apenas audible, pero mirándolo con seriedad. El muchacho sonrió nerviosamente y entonces introdujo la llave en la cerradura, con algo de temblor en sus manos y Kagome mirando disimuladamente su alrededor, luego de unos vergonzosos segundos en que intentó morderse la lengua por ser en estos momentos tan estúpidamente torpe. Suspiró aliviado cuando ésta al fin cedió y abrió la puerta, permitiendo que la chica entrara primero. Kagome dio un paso hacia el interior rápidamente y luego escuchó como ésta se cerraba tras su espalda.

.Oye Inuyasha... - Murmuró mirándolo asustada.- Sesshoumaru no vendrá aún... ¿verdad?

.No, es temprano y... hoy pasará a ver a su prometida.

Kagome asintió y luego lo siguió hasta la cocina en donde él volteó turbado.

.Quieres... ¿comer algo?

Ella sonrió vergonzosamente... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambos se estaban comportando como idiotas. Tal vez... tal vez Inuyasha no era un experto en todo como ella creía, dado su nerviosismo... Se acercó hasta él dejando la mochila sobre una silla y le tomó la cara.

.No quiero nada ahora.

.¿No?

Kagome sonrió más abiertamente.

.Si esta es nuestra oportunidad para estar solos... entonces debemos aprovecharla.

Él sonrió al fin ya más aliviado con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Tomó su mano y la besó largamente cerrando los ojos. Cuán agradecido estaba por permitir que la amara de una vez.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta con doble cerrojo mientras ella caminaba a paso lento hasta la ventana. Alzando la vista y afirmando ambas manos en el borde de ella, mirando aquella luna que apenas se alzaba detrás de las colinas con el cielo aún claro pero con el inminente anochecer que se aproximaba. Escuchó sus lentos pasos aproximarse y luego abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, depositando un sin fin de pequeños besos en su cuello. Al principio leves ósculos que le causaban cosquillas y luego sus labios humedecidos se posaron acariciando más su pálida piel, bajando por el cuello hasta el hombro. La respiración del muchacho se escuchaba cada más agitada y ella aproximó sus manos sobre las suyas, sintiendo algo extraño en las entrañas, un calor que poco a poco iba invadiendo su cuerpo.

_Nada es para siempre amor, _

_Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna _

_Y mañana quién sabrá _

_Sí hay una separación o habrá fortuna._

Kagome se volteó y lo miró respirando fuertemente, uno segundos en que ninguno de los dos hizo nada, hasta que ella, para sorpresa del chico, tomó el borde de su blusa del colegio y la jaló hacia arriba, quedando sólo con su blanco brasier y la piel desnuda. El muchacho sonrió feliz y se aproximó nuevamente hasta ella, enredando una mano por sus negros cabellos desde la nuca y besándola lentamente, sintiendo poco a poco los dedos de su chica abrir con algo de torpeza su chaqueta del colegio, que cayó luego de unos instantes al suelo, como también la falda de ella. Cayeron a la cama riendo de sus propias torpezas y siguieron besándose.

_Nadie sabe amor _

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma._

Bajó nuevamente a su cuello depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar al borde su brasier y con las manos aún algo torpes desabrochó desde su espalda, alejando al fin aquella prenda que antes tantas veces lo molestaba, mirando con detenimiento las formas femeninas de ellas, voluptuosas que a estas alturas eran elevadas por el vaivén de la fuerte respiración de Kagome, que se mordió los labios cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios del chico lamiendo sus senos, se incorporó luego mirándolo hacer aquello preguntándose otra vez si antes lo había hecho con otra. Inuyasha se incorporó con las mejillas sonrosadas y se quitó la polera que tiró lejos de si, provocando las carcajadas de ella.

.Tan impetuoso... como siempre- Fue su entrecortado comentario haciendo sonreír al chico y luego siguió besando, bajando lentamente y quitando lo poco y nada de ella.

.Oye... - Murmuró Kagome. Inuyasha estaba sobre ella aún sin poder atreverse a seguir. – esto es... nuevo para mí...

.Lo sé, también para mí.

Aquella respuesta realmente no se lo esperaba porque daba por hecho que Inuyasha ya era un entendido en la materia.

_Te quiero hoy _

_Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana _

_Esto es amor _

_Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no _

Ella escondió la cara en su cuello, tiritando y aferrándose muy fuerte a su espalda, sintiendo como él se fusionaba con ella hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Las lagrimas se asomaron de pronto a sus ojos y se mordió con fuerza los labios, evitando así que un grito de dolor saliera de su boca. Ambos se quedaron sin movimientos, solo sintiendo que respiraban demasiado agitados, casi al unísono. Inuyasha buscó su rostro, el que ella al fin apartó de su cuello y se miraron. Sintió una caricia suave y lenta en su espalda, la mano de ella que le demostraba de esa manera que estaba con él, junto a él, permitiendo compartir sólo con él aquel acto tan íntimo. Besó sus labios despacio y cuando ella al fin respondió la penetró con fuerza a lo que Kagome ahogó su grito en su propia boca.

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Por si no hay mañana _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Yo quiero amarte hoy _

_Por si no hay mañana _

El deseo de entrar cada vez más se fue apoderando de sí, su mente se nubló y sólo escuchaba a los lejos los gemidos de su acompañante, las uñas que casi rasgaban su espalda, la tensión extrema de sus cuerpos, desnudos, sudorosos, con dolor, con pasión y con amor. La chica creyó morir con cada embestida, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sentía la sangre fluir pesadamente en su cabeza.

_Somos como arena y mar _

_Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay dudas _

_Y esta historia de los dos _

_Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna _

_Nadie sabe amor _

_Nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma _

Y finalmente un gemido tan fuerte del chico que la sujetó con fuerza de ambos muslos de sus piernas que a estas alturas ella había recogido porque encontró que así podía fundirse más en él. Cayó sobre su pecho con el pelo negro alborotado mientras intentaban recuperar el aire. Kagome aflojó al fin sus dedos enterrados casi en su fornida espalda, bajando con lentitud por los brazos, acariciando cada músculo, seguramente producido por el deporte que practicaba. Inuyasha, el niño travieso y caprichoso ahora era un hombre demasiado apetecible. Se mojó los labios sonriendo.

.De qué te ríes... - Murmuró aún sobre ella sin intenciones de moverse. Ya ambos estaban totalmente tranquilizados y Kagome ladeó la cara.

.Nada... salvo... recordaba cómo eras cuando niño... y lo que eres ahora...

Él levantó una ceja no entendiendo a qué se refería en verdad.

.Supongo que... ya no sigues considerándome como tu hermano.

_Te quiero hoy _

_Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana _

_Esto es amor _

_Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no _

Kagome rió estruendosamente golpeándolo en el hombro. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente y se separó al fin de ella, pero quedando de costado, apoyando una mano sobre su cara. Kagome también volteó y lo imitó.

.¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho?- Preguntó ella cambiando el rostro y mirándolo con seriedad. Inuyasha estiró su mano bajo las sábanas alcanzando su cadera y acercándola más hasta él.

.Lo sé - Respondió con voz ronca.

.No quiero que esto sea un juego para ti, Inuyasha...

.¿Porqué lo dudas?

Kagome apartó un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre los ojos del muchacho.

.Porque... porque... - Se mordió los labios mirándolo con intensidad- porque no quiero desilusionarme de ti... te quiero mucho y... no lo soportaría...

.No digas nada... no es un juego.- Sonrió un poco- vaya, qué concepto tienes de mí- Kagome sonrió también- si sabes que siempre te he querido. Y ahora yo te amo.

El corazón de Kagome latió fuertemente, lo miró asombrada.

.¿Me amas?- Le preguntó apenas audible. Inuyasha sonrió y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

.Claro que si... y... ¿tu?.. ¿Me amas?

.Si... si... - Murmuró nerviosamente, abrazándose a él y sintiendo la lengua que exploraba con ímpetu en su boca. La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y rodaron por la pequeña cama.

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Por si no hay mañana _

_Quiero amarte hoy _

_Yo quiero amarte hoy _

_Por si no hay mañana _

Dormitaban un poco abrazados el uno al otro, cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente mientras se incorporaba en la cama. El motor de un vehículo que se detenía lo hizo salir de un brinco y salir de ella y mientras se vestía Kagome abrió los ojos mirándolo preocupada.

.Es Sesshoumaru- Murmuró el chico mientras se colocaba la polera. Kagome salió también de un brinco comenzándose a vestir con rapidez. Una vez lista palideció y miró a Inuyasha que se abrochaba los botones de la chaqueta.

.Mi mochila... esta en la cocina...

Él la miró asustado también y asintió. Salió de la alcoba encontrándose justo con el hermano mayor que caminaba por el pasillo.

.Ah, Inuyasha.

.Hola- Respondió sin decir más, caminando rápidamente hasta al cocina y tomando la mochila corrió hasta su dormitorio no sin antes mirar que Sesshoumaru ya se encontrara en su habitación.

.Ven, salgamos por aquí- Dijo tomándola de una mano y abriendo la ventana se encumbró en ella ayudando a la chica a que la atravesara y riendo como dos niños salieron al fin de la alcoba.

.Dile a tu mamá que estabas estudiando. - Dijo el chico cuando llegaron a la casa. Kagome sonrió divertida.

.Sí.. le diré lo nuevo que he aprendido hoy...

Ambos sonrieron y entonces, aprovechando la semi oscuridad del lugar, tomó su nuca con delicadeza, despidiéndose por ahora, por esta noche, con un beso en que agradecía lo que habían compartido, por haberle dejado ser el primero, por haberle hecho feliz.

.¿Hermana?

Ambos abrieron los ojos asustados y se separaron de inmediato. Inuyasha no se atrevió a voltear y Kagome ladeó un poco el rostro para ver la cara de Souta un par de pasos más allá, que los miraba confundido.

Continuará...

* * *

N/A: Perdón el retraso, es el término de semestre donde todos lo deberes se juntan y en mi cabeza sólo logra pensar en las cosas que debo cumplir... no sé como salió este cap. Ya saben que me gusta la música, la canción es de Luis Fonsi y se llama "Nada es para siempre".

Nos vemos.


	12. Fingiendo

**Parte XII:**

El pequeño hermano de Kagome los miraba sin atender, arrugando el ceño y permaneciendo de pie, sin moverse. Kagome respiró entrecortado y luego se apartó un poco de Inuyasha, tratando de sonreír, miró luego a Inuyasha que la miraba asustado.

.Gracias por venir a dejarme.

Inuyasha al fin volteó y sonrió a Souta.

.Hola amiguito¿cómo estas?

Se acercó como si nada al niño y le tocó la cabeza.

.¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Preguntó al fin, mirando a Kagome, que creyó atragantarse antes de hablar.

.Ah! Ehhhh... conversábamos.

.¿Conversaban?

.Sí, eso- Respondió precipitadamente el chico. Souta los miró sin decir nada.

.Ya es hora de entrar... gracias de nuevo, Inuyasha.

Kagome tomó la mano de su hermano y lo instó a entrara a la casa, no sin antes de sonreír al chico de ojos dorados que le respondió también con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos por ahora, se habían salvado.

&&&&&&&&

El joven la vio pasar distraídamente por los pasillos del colegio. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Desde cuando una chica lo ignoraba de esa manera?. ¿Acaso esta vez ese idiota de Inuyasha ganaría?. Pero... no podía ser... aquella novia de China se había rendido fácilmente ante sus encantos¿por qué Kagome no?

.¿Vas a alguna parte?.

La muchacha pegó un pequeño brinco y lo miró, seria.

.Ah... Bankotsu.- Murmuró. El joven sonrió más. Vaya, al menos recordaba su nombre.

.El mismo que suele pensar en ti últimamente.

Ella se sonrojó incómoda ante la confesión. Luego movió la cabeza no haciendo caso de sus comentarios y siguió su camino, ignorándolo por completo. No muy lejos Inuyasha se aproximó a ella pero sus miradas de encontraron y Kagome pudo notar que la sonrisa que antes el muchacho traía, desaparecía por completo. Volteó para ver qué era lo que Inuyasha miraba tan seriamente y al ver que sus dorados ojos se dirigían a Bankotsu, no muy lejos de ellos, volteó nuevamente a mirarlo.

.Inuyasha, ya déjalo.

.Ese idiota esta mirando hacia acá- Regañó entre dientes.

.Inuyasha...

.Él al fin quitó su vista del otro y la miró.

.¿Te ha estado molestando Kagome?- Su tono de voz resultó ser demasiado... posesivo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.

.No, Inuyasha, ya, no vayas a comenzar una pelea por nada... - Lo instó a alejarse tomándolo del brazo, Inuyasha se dejó pero volteó para mirar al idiota ese que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Argg, maldito Bankotsu... si te atreves...

.¿Porqué no te calmas?- Le preguntó ella al fin a la vuelta del pasillo.- me... asustas cuando pones esa cara.

Él cambió inmediatamente el rostro, sorprendido estaba ahora mirándola por lo que acaba de decir.

.¿Que... te asusto?

.No vayas a comenzar una pelea con él, Inuyasha, aquí la disciplina es muy estricta.

Él sonrió ya más tranquilo y tomó una de sus manos.

.Quédate tranquila, Kagome. – La miró con ternura y se llevó su mano hasta la boca besando lentamente. Ella se quedó sin respirar mirándolo atentamente. Luego él levantó la vista y sonrió.- ya es hora de volver al salón.

.Sí.- Murmuró.

&&&&&&&

.¿Y no tuviste problemas anoche? Me refiero a Souta.

.Mmmm. No.

.¿Sabes una cosa?

Kagome estaba entre sus brazos besándolo en la mejilla. Ella se incorporó intrigada.

.¿Qué?

.Que es bastante excitante esto de andar a escondidas.- Sonrió estrechándola más contra su cuerpo a lo cual ella pegó un pequeño brinco. Es que sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes y por un momento hasta la dejó sin aire.

.Ah¿Si?... pues no dirías lo mismo si nos sorprenden aquí en la azotea del colegio.

.Ya tomé precauciones. Miroku esta allá abajo al pie de las escaleras... si alguien viene, él será el primero...

.¿Él?- Kagome levantó una ceja.

.Tengo confianza con Miroku.

Kagome se soltó apenas de sus brazos.

.Bueno... yo no... - Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello intentando desviar la mirada.- además se suponía que nadie sabría esto...

.Tranquila... si no lo sabe... cree que hablamos... – sonrió abiertamente- no nos sorprenderá en nada poco decoroso aquí tampoco... supongo.

Ella lo miró sonrojada y le pegó en el hombro.

.Estas loco, tonto.

El muchacho rió de buena gana.

.Siempre has estado loco. – Volvió ella a decir un poco exasperada.

Él se aproximó y la volvió a tomar por la cintura.

.¿Y no te gusto así?- Acercó su cara intentando besarla pero no lo hizo, ella entrecerró los ojos esperando su beso pero él solo comenzó a rozar sus labios con los suyos tan sutilmente que Kagome comenzó a desesperarse.- así... un loco... como... yo...

La chica se abrazó a su cuello intentando alcanzar sus labios que él los esquivaba rápidamente.

.Si... si... - Murmuró con la voz entrecortada. Sentía su respiración cálida en su cara y aquel jueguito le estaba carcomiendo el cuerpo. Saboreó sus labios esperando a que él al fin los uniera con los suyos pero Inuyasha sonrió complacido.

.Qué dices... ¿iremos a mi casa esta tarde?

Kagome alejó su cara de él y lo miró arrugando el ceño.

.Ahhh... conque ese es tu propósito.

.¿Propósito?- Preguntó fingiendo una mirada inocente.- si no quieres...

Ella lo miró con detención haciéndole saber que sabía que estaba jugando.

.Mi madre me pidió que llegara de inmediato a casa esta vez... por lo de anoche...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

.¿Te castigó?

.Digamos que... debo portarme bien por unos días.- Sonrió Kagome. El timbre sonó y ambos se miraron desilusionados.

.Ah! Pero no puede ser!- Regañó como un niño caprichoso, totalmente enojado. Kagome se soltó al fin de sus brazos y caminó hasta la puerta- oye Kagome... ¿y mañana? Voy a ir a tu casa¿te parece?

Ella se volteó.

.No, mejor que no... no quiero que comiencen a sospechar...

.Ahhh¿entonces qué¿No te veré más hasta el lunes?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir. Puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y en segundos él puso su mano sobre la suya, impidiéndole hacer movimiento alguno.

.Eres malvada¿lo sabías?- Sus palabras fueron dichas en su oído y la piel de Kagome reaccionó de inmediato, en escalofríos. Se giró fingiendo enojo, él la aprisionó más contra la puerta.

.¿Yo, no he hecho nada...- Fingió inocencia mordiéndose los labios. La cara de Inuyasha esta vez lucía bastante diferente y por unos segundos recordó los momentos previos a cuando hicieron el amor.

.Jeje... si... lo hiciste... me quieres dejar así sin más... - Murmuró pasando una mano debajo de la blusa y acercando su boca a los labios de la chica que lo besó de inmediato, apenas respirando mientras el patio de recreos se quedaba cada vez más en silencio.

.Oigan chicos... ya debemos ir al salón...

La voz de congoja detrás de la puerta, de Miroku, los hizo abrir los ojos y sonrieron entre los besos, pero no así se separaron, ya que Inuyasha la apretó más contra la puerta y ella notó de inmediato la erección entre sus piernas, haciéndola perder la razón.

.Chicos... el inspector nos suspenderá...

Kagome entonces posó ambas manos en su pecho separándose de él con sofocamiento y apenas habló.

.Ya es hora, él tiene razón.- Se arregló los cabellos y se alisó la blusa mientras Inuyasha carraspeaba y se abrochaba los últimos botones de su chaqueta que ella antes había jugado con él. Kagome abrió la puerta fingiendo normalidad seguida de Inuyasha que miró a Miroku, el joven sonrió cómplice. No era necesario que se lo dijeran, él ya sabía en que andaban esos dos.

&&&&&&&&

Esto no se lo esperaba. Inuyasha debía haberlo sabido, seguro, dada la forma en que la miraba mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, frente a ella, y al lado de su hermano.

.Gracias por invitarnos nuevamente. - Respondió el mayor de los hermanos haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza a la Sra. Higurashi. Kagome sonrió cómplice al chico que estaba frente a ella, ninguno de los dos habían intercambiado palabra.

.No tienes por que hacerlo, hijo, ya sabes que somos como familia... a ustedes dos, los quiero como a mis hijos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Kagome dejara el tenedor en mitad de su camino y que la sonrisa se borrara de su cara.

.Y usted sabe que para nosotros ha sido como una madre- Respondió con solemnidad Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha carraspeó con las últimas palabras tratando de llamar la atención de la chica pero ella se encontraba mirando su plato de comida, concentrada.

.Sí, seremos muy felices cuando ustedes dos ya formen una familia.. bueno Sesshoumaru, tu ya estas pronto a eso, así que sólo falta Inuyasha.

.¿No tienes novia Inuyasha?- Le preguntó Souta. El chico sintió un escalofrío pero a la vez las mejillas se encendieron levemente.

.Ehh, no... no, por ahora.- Respondió rápidamente.

.Deberías conseguirte una pronto, la próxima semana es el baile de primavera.

.¿Baile?- Preguntó intrigado.

.Kagome no va porque nunca consigue pareja.- Rió el chico. Rió de buena gana y Kagome le dio una mirada asesina, roja de vergüenza.

.No es eso! Es sólo que no me gusta ir con cualquiera!- Refunfuñó enojada.

.Ahhhh... - Inuyasha sonrió aliviado mirándola de reojo.

.¿No vas a ir otra vez, Kagome?- Le preguntó su mamá. Ella se irguió mirándola con seriedad.

.Te he dicho que no me gustan esas fiestas, mamá... además... no es tema para discutir aquí en la mesa... y con invitados... – Recalcó la última parte y levantó una ceja.

.Bueno, si quieres puedo acompañarte. Así te cuidaré de los buitres del colegio.

Todos miraron a Inuyasha y también Kagome que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El chico fingió normalidad y se llevó a los labios un vaso de agua.

.Es buena idea- Respondió el abuelo, al fin hablando. No le gustaba para nada aquellas fiestas de ahora y daba gracias a Kami que Kagome no fuera tan amiga de ellas.

.Mira qué amable es Inuyasha, Kagome...así podrás ir más tranquila, si alguien la molesta o intenta sobrepasarse tienes todo el permiso para comportarte como su hermano.- Sonrió la Sra. Higurashi. El abuelo, Souta e Inuyasha sonrieron de buena gana pero Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en un profundo silencio sin decir nada.

&&&&&&&

.¿Porqué estas triste?

Se sentó a su lado, a orillas de la cama y ella suspiró.

.Mamá insiste en que somos como hermanos.

Él la abrazó y depositó un beso entre sus cabellos.

.Ahh, no te preocupes, eso no influye en nada. No lo somos, así que quédate tranquila.

Ella no respondió. Los comentarios de todos la hacían sentirse de pronto culpable de aquella relación que estaba llevando con Inuyasha porque, si bien era cierto no eran parientes de sangre, la relación de ambas familias ameritaban que se comportaran como tales.

.Mejor márchate... si te sorprenden en mi habitación tendríamos problemas.

Él la miró adolorido y se levantó al fin. Caminó con lentitud hasta la ventana y antes de poner un pie en ella volteó para mirarla.

.No te preocupes por lo que digan, Kagome... algún día tendremos que afrontarlo... ¿no?

Ella sintió de pronto que el corazón latía con violencia. Era cierto, verdad, no lo había pensado. Miró a Inuyasha asustada y él sólo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, saltando hacia el patio. Se levantó de la cama hasta la ventana, como siempre ya no había ni rastros de él. Y ahora que Inuyasha había dicho eso... ¿no estaba sintiendo más pavor al imaginarse lo que pensarían en casa acerca de su relación?. ¿O deberían seguir fingiendo?

Continuará...


	13. Travesuras

**Parte XIII:**

Los hermanos se encontraban en uno de los escasos momentos de familia que ahora compartían en la comida del domingo. Rin se levantó pasando una servilleta por sus labios limpiando algún rastro de comida y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometido que se encontraba otra vez en un profundo estado de meditación mientras masticaba los alimentos. Inuyasha en cambio comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y eso hizo reír a Rin estruendosamente, haciendo que al fin el hermano mayor levantara la cabeza y mirara intrigado.

.Qué cosas has estado haciendo, Inuyasha!

El chico levantó ambas cejas tomando al tiempo un sorbo de agua.

.Mmm?

.Tienes el apetito de un demonio.

Sesshoumaru se levantó con algo de disgusto dejando su plato junto al fregadero.

.¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó al fin al verla tomar una pequeña cartera y acomodarse los cabellos.

.Sólo vine por un momento, lo sabes, debo volver a la clínica. – Volvió a dejar otro beso en su mejilla y salió luego haciendo una ceña a Inuyasha que retomaba su comida con el mismo ahínco con que lo estaba haciendo antes del comentario de su futura cuñada. Sesshoumaru detuvo luego su mirada en la de su hermano.

.No quiero saber que andas en jueguitos extraños.- Dijo de pronto. Inuyasha dejó de comer. Levantó la vista y arrugó el ceño, sintiendo que el corazón latía aprisa.

.¿Qué dices?- Preguntó intrigado. Lo vio acercarse hasta él con el ceño muy fruncido.

.Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Compórtate como alguien de nuestra casta... si has prometido algo, cúmplelo.

Inuyasha lo miró intrigado sin aún entender bien a qué se refería. Pero las palabras de él le causaban enojo ¿quién se creía que era? Se levantó enojado cerrando los ojos.

.Ya soy un hombre y no necesito de tus sermones- Respondió cortante, dejando los trastos a un lado y con intenciones de abandonar aquella sala. Pero la potente voz de Sesshoumaru lo hizo detenerse, aunque no quisiera, el tono y la manera en qué él le hablaba aún lo intimidaba.

.Si eres un hombre entonces sabrás compórtate. No quiero líos, y menos provocados por tu causa.

Inuyasha torció la boca dándole la espalda. ¿Quién se creía que era?

&&&&&&&&

La chica sintió que el corazón se aceleraba irremediablemente haciendo que sus movimientos se volvieran torpes. Se agachó al escuchar de pronto a lo lejos, el ladrido de un perro y luego sonrió intentando darse valor. Allí estaba su ventana con la luz encendida aunque débil, tal vez de alguna lámpara. Asomó la cabeza para mirar pero las cortinas le impedían visualizar algo. ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Y si estaba acompañado?. Aunque aún no era tan tarde. Bueno, ya había caminado bastante desde su casa, no era una buena idea arrepentirse ahora. Ah, cómo lo extrañaba, y esto de andar a escondidas no era tan buena idea porque les impedía verse de manera más seguida. Aunque si su mamá supiera que ella y él eran... ¿novios? Bueno, lo que sea, se armaría un escándalo. Se dio valor tocando con la punta de sus dedos suavemente el cristal de la ventana, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver asomarse una silueta oscura tras las cortinas y luego que ésta era descorrida para ver la cara de asombro del chico dueño de su corazón, que pestañeó casi asustado, pero que al verla sonreír levemente abrió la fin la ventana.

.Kagome... - Susurró sin dejar de evitar que el tono de su voz sonara alarmado. Ella se inclinó un poco para mirar su alcoba y asegurarse que se encontraba solo y luego se dio un pequeño impulso para estar en unos segundos ya dentro de ella.- ¿Qué haces?

.Vine a visitarte... - Murmuró risueña y feliz porque hasta el momento todo salía bien. El chico volvió a cerrar la ventana y luego las cortinas. Kagome caminaba mirando a su alrededor y él la siguió aún sin comprender. – Te extrañaba... - Murmuró un poco avergonzada, volteándose y mirándolo con seriedad. Él sonrió al fin aliviado y se acercó hasta ella para besarla. La acorraló con algo de ímpetu hasta al puerta y mientras exploraba con desesperación su boca, que le resultaba irremediablemente entrañable a cada segundo del día, movió la llave que estaba en la cerradura poniéndole el seguro. Kagome sonrió al escuchar el clic que hizo la llave y posó ambas manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo sólo un poco, y así poder hablar.- oye, no estas sólo¿verdad?

.Creo que esta en su dormitorio, no te preocupes, no lo notará. –Sonrió pícaramente soltándose de sus brazos y caminando hasta el equipo de música que estaba sobre un mueble, encendiéndolo y sonriendo hacia Kagome que lo miraba igual con algo de nerviosismo.

.Esto es ser demasiado descarados- Murmuró pero sin evitar que la risa que tenía próxima a los labios fuera de pronto detenida con otro beso del chico.

.Ahh, Kagome, también te extrañé... - Murmuró agitado, besando su oreja y ella se aferraba fuertemente a las mangas del sweter del chico, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor extremo en sus mejillas y en las zonas que luego él besaba. Las cosquillas que le causaba su lengua en el cuello hizo que a ella se le escapara una pequeña risa él qué tapó poniendo su mano en su boca.- sshhh, no hagas ruido...

Kagome asintió asustada cuando vio su mirada muy seria sobre la suya pero enseguida él sonrió también y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo que la respiración se dificultaba a cada momento y dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió que los dedos del chico comenzaban a colarse bajo su ropa íntima, tocando sus pezones que se erectaron al tacto.

.Inu... yasha...

Se mordió el labio fuertemente al sentir que ellos eran prisioneros por sus labios cálidos y suaves.

.Shhh... - Volvió a murmurar él mientras seguía besando sus pechos, hasta que al fin se irguió para besarla en la boca nuevamente. Era su turno, lo sabía, ahora vería Inuyasha que no era tan fácil estar en completo silencio. Deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna de su pantalón de deportes, él abrió los ojos inmensamente y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción que ella tenía, sin mirarlo, correspondiendo a sus besos y acariciando su sexo que se endurecía a cada segundo y ante cada movimiento que la chica le daba. Lo escuchó al fin gemir y contenerse, la respiración demasiado agitada, el aliento demasiado caliente que recibía su cara le demostraba que lo había logrado, pero no era suficiente. Con una mano aferrada esta vez a su espalda baja y la otra entre sus piernas, la deslizó con rapidez hasta colarse por entre su pantalón y su bóxer, acariciando el miembro cálido con sus dedos. Inuyasha ahogó un gemido entre sus labios y con una mano tomó la suya y la sacó al fin de su tortura, afirmándola contra la pared y mirándola enojado.- oye...

Kagome sonrió abiertamente sin dejarse intimidar.

.¿Qué¿No querías... jugar?

.¿Ah¿Si¿Conque esas tenemos?- Murmuró dándole una mirada demasiado inquietante que Kagome sintió el corazón latir con más aprisa, no era que le asustara, pero sí la sorprendía que las cosas entre ambos se estaban volviendo demasiado... ¿íntimas¿más de lo debido?. Afirmó ambas manos en su cintura con fuerza y la instó a tenderse en la cama. Ella lo miró inquieta, él sonrió sobre ella.- no vayas a hacer ruido... recuerda que... Sesshoumaru esta cerca...

Ella asintió levemente mirándolo como bajaba y abriendo ambas piernas, ella abrió la boca intentando protestar al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo porque sintió que sus manos deslizaban su ropa íntima con lentitud, sacándolo por una pierna primero y luego la otra, dejándola a un lado de la cama y abriendo más su piernas, comenzó a besar poco a poco desde el talón, depositando pequeños besos que Kagome, con la cabeza erguida y mirándolo ya asustada, lo miraba acercarse inevitablemente hasta llegar a su propio sexo y sentir nuevamente sus labios en él. Ahogó un gemido angustiante al sentir que su lengua jugueteaba con su intimidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las colchas de la cama. Su espalda se comenzaba a arquear, aquellas formas de placer nunca las había experimentado y jamas creyó que eso pudiera provocarle una cantidad enorme de éxtasis. Intentaba a cada momento no perder la razón, arrugando más las colchas con todas sus fuerzas y mordiéndose el labio para evitar que un gemido se escapara con fuerza de sus labios.

.Ya... Inuyasha...

Él sonrió complacido, satisfecho, feliz por comprobar que aquello que nunca había echo le causara un enorme placer a su chica. Kagome recostó la cabeza sobre la cama respirando aún apenas, sin percatarse que el chico se desnudaba con rapidez y se posaba sobre su cuerpo, besando su cuello.

.¿Ves?... creo que... gané...

Kagome sonrió al fin ya más relajada, dio un pequeño impulso hasta quedar ella sobre él, tomando ambas manos del chico contra la colcha y lo miró traviesa.

.Si tú lo dices...

Se inclinó hasta él sintiendo la fuerza de su sexo entre sus piernas y haciendo caso omiso de el, por ahora, posó sus labios sobre su pecho besándolo y luego pasando su lengua. El sabor que probó era de él, era su olor, a hombre, a Inuyasha. Se acomodó con fuerza hasta que sintió que traspasaba con algo de dolor su piel, no era como la primera vez, porque enseguida, al sentir que las manos del chico se liberaba de las suyas y se posaban en sus caderas, instándola a adentrarse más en él, Kagome, aún con la falda puesta se volvió a morder los labios soportando lo que más pudo. Inuyasha se inclinó hasta quedar sentado y ella sobre él, que se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y sus piernas a las suyas. Sintiendo el vaivén suave al principio y luego cada vez más fuerte, certero, irremediablemente enloquecedor, que escondió su cara entre su cuello para ahogar un grito. Él la acercaba con más fuerza, murmurando palabras de amor a su oído, dando de vez en cuando pequeños besos en el y su cuello, con el sudor que ya comenzaba a aparecer en sus cuerpos.

.Ahhh, Inu...yasha...

Su nombre pronunciado con aquel tono de voz al borde del éxtasis le daba más ánimos y fuerza para seguir con sus embestidas, casi sin percatarse de la situación que estaban viviendo era de extrema peligrosidad. Kagome se aferró, desesperada, con más fuerza a su espalda y él al fin cedió, derramándose en su interior y quedando sobre ella, apartando los mechones que se habían pegado caprichosamente producto del sudor en la fnete de la chica. Ella al fin suspiró agotada, con los ojos muy cerrados aún, intentando recuperar las fuerzas y el aire que había perdido. La música seguía tocando a través del aparato y ella al fin sonrió, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la dorada mirada muy cerca de la suya, cristalizada, pasando una mano por su cabello y deteniéndose en su mejilla varonil.

.Tú ganas...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hello, tuve problemas con mi pc pero ya estoy de vuelta... ehh, ni hablar, sin comentarios del capítulo de hoy, sólo salió, pero recuerden, todo tiene una finalidad, jeje, no todo es sexo chicas!**

**n.n espero reviews como siempre, sayonara.**


	14. El Plan de Bankotsu

**Parte XIV:**

Ella se acurrucó entre en él dando pequeños besos en sus labios, sonriendo ante el juego. Se quedó luego quieta mientras Inuyasha la tenía aprisionada con sus dos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, escuchando el ruido del viento allá afuera. La música seguía tocando y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle el que estuviera a un volumen elevando. Dos golpes sonoros en la puerta hizo a Kagome incorporarse pero sólo lo intentó porque el joven la retuvo y ella cayó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Lo miró asustada e Inuyasha le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

.Inuyasha, ya baja esa música!- Dijo la fuerte y autoritaria voz de su hermano mayor, al otro lado de la puerta.

.Ya, tranquilo- Respondió el chico, de lo más natural, apartando un brazo del cuerpo de Kagome que se aferraba del miedo a su cuerpo y tomando el control remoto que estaba al lado, en su mesita de noche, y apretando finalmente el botón "power". El aire se quedó con estremecedor silencio y entonces ambos pudieron escuchar los pasos de Sesshoumaru que se alejaba del lugar.

.Me tengo que ir- Dijo de pronto la chica intentando levantarse pero él volvió a aprisionarla entre sus brazos y la miró con seriedad- de verdad- se disculpó la chica mirándolo asustada- es muy tarde ya... y nadie en casa sabe que he salido.

.Eres una malvada, vienes y luego me dejas solo.

.No seas tonto. – Respondió la hacia, finalmente tomando sus manos y saliendo de su prisión. Él la miró como ella se levantaba desnuda y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente. – no era necesario que te ofrecieras de escolta al baile. No me gustan mucho esas cosas.

.¿No? A mí me parecen de lo más agradables. Siempre iba a los bailes allá en China.

.¿Fue así como conociste a esa novia tuya?

Inuyasha la miró con detención. Kagome se abrochó el chaleco sabiendo que sus palabras tenían otras intenciones. Esa novia de China, en quien él había depositado sus primeros besos.

.Ella... - Comenzó Inuyasha a hablar con seriedad. Kagome se detuvo y lo miró atenta. Él esquivó su mirada unos segundos pero luego alzó los ojos y los fijó en los de ella.- ¿Es necesario, Kagome?

Ella pestañeó confundida, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

.Lo siento... pero... quiero saber... - Se sentó a su lado en la cama y se miraron unos instantes. Ella al fin sonrió y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, gesto al cual el chico cerró los ojos dejándose llevar - si no tiene importancia para ti... entonces tampoco lo tiene para mi.- Respondió al fin, convencida. Él abrió los ojos sonriendo ampliamente y se alzó hasta ella para tocar sus labios y depositar un pequeño beso. Kagome se aferró a sus dos antebrazos, tocando la musculosidad de esas zonas. Sonrió ante el escalofrío que se hacía presente en su cuerpo y se separó rápidamente de él.

.Dame otro beso- Suplicó el joven con los ojos aún entrecerrados. Kagome sonrió y se inclinó otra vez, pero él tomó su nuca fuertemente con una mano y la besó con pasión. Luego de unos instantes en que ella ya comenzaba a sentir que la piel comenzaba a arder, se separó aún jadeante y lo miró.

.Ya no sigas... o me quedaré y tendrás problemas...

Inuyasha rió estruendosamente y Kagome se abalanzó a él tapándole la boca. Él comprendió de inmediato y le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que se calmaría.

.¿Yo tendré problemas?- Susurró divertido- ¿yo tendré problemas?. ¿Recuerdas que fui yo quien ganó?

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa cruzándose brazos. Claro que lo sabía, perfectamente lo sabía, aun lo tenía muy claro en la memoria, y en la piel.

.Eso está por verse.- Respondió aún jugando con las palabras, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios que él no alcanzó a reaccionar. Se dirigió hasta la ventana y la abrió.- nos vemos en el colegio.- y dicho esto saltó hacia el exterior tal cual como él lo sabía en su alcoba. Inuyasha sonrió complacido y luego se recostó en la cama, aún sentía el aroma de la chica entre las sábanas y en su propia piel. Pero su sonrisa se borró de pronto al recordar las duras palabras de Sesshoumaru: _"Compórtate como alguien de nuestra casta... si has prometido algo, cúmplelo"._ ¿Qué era lo que quería decir el muy infeliz¿Qué demonios pretendía?

&&&&&&&&

Bankotsu la vio llegar con una sonrisa en los labios y las mejillas ruborizadas. Vaya, sí que era hermosa, pero ¿porqué para ella él no existía? Simplemente la muchacha pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y eso, eso era inconcebible. Pero cómo, si todas las chicas lo perseguían para estar con él ¿porqué Kagome no? La siguió hasta el salón desde el cual la miró con detenimiento desde la puerta. Kagome saludaba a sus amigas risueña y distraídamente, mientras pasaba su mano por el negro cabello, tras su oreja y sentándose en el pupitre, reía jovial y despreocupada.

- Se parece mucho... a ella- Murmuró, mientras los recuerdos se acomulaban a su memoria los días de verano allá en su país, una joven de similares características, pero con un carácter totalmente opuesto al de Kagome. No fue necesario rondarla demasiado. Aún lo recordaba, una joven despechada y que nombraba a su antiguo amor a cada instante, incluso cuando intimaron. Así era ella, y así lo maldijo él también. No era que estuviese enamorado de esa joven, sino que hería en su orgullo de hombre el que hasta en aquellos momentos lo nombrara, a Inuyasha. A ese tonto que ahora volvía a ganar, porque ésta joven, Kagome, parecía igualmente absorta a él. Tendría que idear algo para separarlos, tal vez, así, de esa forma, Kagome caería, sino por despecho o rencor, en sus brazos... igual que la otra...

&&&&&&&&

.No me gustan estas fiestas- Murmuró Kagome cruzándose de brazos mirando a su alrededor. Inuyasha tomó su mano apretándola con fuerza y entonces ella lo miró pasmada, intentando soltarse de él.- ¿qué haces, Inuyasha!

.Tranquila ¿porqué te pones tan nerviosa? Estamos en la escuela, aquí a nadie le importa que seas mi novia.

Kagome lo miró absorta ¿dijo novia, bueno... al menos eso era un avance y aquel argumento la hizo tolerar la situación.

- Mmmm... es cierto... lo... lamento... - Murmuró avergonzada. El joven caminó con ella hasta la pista mientras todos bailaba una romántica canción. Las luces eran tenues y de colores, difícil también era verse las caras, lo que hizo a la chica seguir el juego y se abrazó a su cuello. Total, era sólo un baile y nadie podría sospechar... y razón tenía Inuyasha, en el colegio a nadie le importaba. La abrazó por la espalda acercándola a su pecho. Sus manos se deslizan una y otra vez por la espalda tibia y desnuda de la chica. Kagome se mordió los labios, aquellas caricias de él, como siempre, quemaban.

.¿Me quieres?- Le preguntó el chico al oído. Kagome sonrió ocultando su cara en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su fragancia, tan varonil y excitante.

.Mucho.- Respondió dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello. Él sonrió complacido ante la declaración y su afecto.

.¿Cuánto?

Kagome dio una pequeña risa y sintió cómo él la estrechaba más fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

.¿Qué dices?- Preguntó divertida.

.Cuanto.

.Mmmm...

.Cuánto

Kagome levantó una ceja.

.Pareces un niño!- Le reprochó, pero luego se alzó de puntiitas y le habló a su oído.- pero no te quiero... te amo... más que a nada.

La apartó de si mirándola feliz. Ella buscó sus labios y la estrechó con más fuerza. Todo parecía tan perfecto ahora, que los problemas y las dudas quedaban al olvido. Bankotsu miró la escena sintiendo la envidia corroer su alma. Maldito Inuyasha, parecía tan feliz al lado de la chica que parecía dorarle. Pero, él ya tenía una carta bajo la manga, y aquella muchacha, la de China, lo ayudaría, pues la muy ingenua aún estaba enamorada de aquel tonto. Los vio alejarse de la pista sonriendo cómplices en dirección al patio. Les arruinaría el jueguito. No, no dejaría que ese Inuyasha disfrutase de su felicidad.

Kagome entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo cómo él besaba su cuello una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con poco recato sobre sus pechos, respirando entrecortado ante cada caricia recibida. Ella se aferraba fuertemente a las mangas de su traje hasta que para su sorpresa, la mirada inquietante de Bankotsu sobre ellos, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa, la hizo saltar de un brinco, alejando bruscamente a su novio de ella, mientras intentaba acomodarse los cabellos un poco avergonzada. Bankotsu se acercó hasta la pareja mirándolos de pie a la cabeza. Inuyasha luego volteó carraspeando, ideando una excusa en el caso que fuese un profesor chaperon el que los hubiese sorprendido, pero cuando sus dorados ojos se encontraron con los burlones del otro, arrugó el ceño enojado y sus manos se crisparon de rabia.

.¡Qué quieres Bankotsu¿Acaso estabas espiando?

Bankotsu lo miró burlón acercándose más a la pareja, comenzó a aplaudir, a lo que Kagome ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

.Bravo, bravo Inuyasha, si que le has jugado un buen papel a ella.- Dijo el otro mirando a Kagome.

.De qué hablas! No he estado jugando con Kagome. Ella es mi novia, maldito infeliz.

Bankotsu se detuvo frente a ellos mirándolos alternadamente el uno al otro.

.¿Novia?. ¿Y qué pasó con la novia de China?

.¿Hasta cuando dejarás de molestar Bankotsu? – Preguntó Kagome exasperada. Inuyasha miró al otro chico triunfal y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kagome.

.Déjate de molestar, ve a hacer tu propia vida- respondió Inuyasha sarcástico. Bankotsu lo miró con rencor, luego miró a Kagome con detenimiento. Ella se acercó instintivamente más a Inuyasha, sintiendo de pronto un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Era extraño, de pronto la mirada de ese chico se le hizo atemorizante.

.Y tu, Kagome... ¿vas a seguir con él... aún sabiendo que su novia espera un bebé?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Hola chicas, ya sé, ya sé, tanto tiempo que no escribo este fic pero la verdad es que me he inspirado en el otro y mejor dejo que me llegue la inspiración antes de escribir algo que no vale la pena¿verdad?. Ah! **Este fic ya esta por terminar**... pronto, muy pronto, si no es en el próximo capítulo será en el subsiguiente... y... n.n **necesito reviews **para alimentar mi alma (no sólo para este, sino para el otro fic también)¿si? Nos vemos y gracias por leer. 


	15. Descubriendo la Mentira

**Parte XV:**

¿Bebé¿Había dicho... un bebé?. Lo miró estupefacta y sus labios se entreabrieron sin emitir un solo sonido, no era capaz de articular palabra.

.Eso no es cierto! – Gritó Inuyasha avanzando furioso un paso hasta el chico con claras intenciones de golpearlo.

.¿Pero qué hacen aquí afuera?

La voz de un profesor que se acercaba a paso raudo hasta ellos lo hizo detenerse de sus intenciones. Kagome aún estaba paralizada.

.Adentro muchachos, saben perfectamente que no esta permitido que salgan del gimnasio, ya adentro, adentro.

.Eres un miserable... quieres dejarla sola ahora¿no?- Dijo en un susurro Bankotsu al lado de Inuyasha, éste se abalanzó sin pensarlo y comenzaron ambos a golpearse. El profesor intentó separarlos pero la fuerza de aquellos chicos era inmensa y se vio imposibilitado. Kagome los miró aún sin decir nada, mirando la escena con dolor e incredulidad. Como estaban en el pasillo muy pocos se habían percatado de la riña de aquellos dos pero cuando el profesor recibió un golpe en la cara al intentar separarlos, salió gritando mientras pasaba la mano por la nariz sangrando por alguien que lo viniera a apoyar en separar a los muchachos. La música cesó en segundos y el baile se detuvo. Varios maestros se acercaron y lograron separarlos a duras pensas, pues los golpes de aquellos chicos eran certeros y dolorosos.

.Basta! Basta! He dicho basta!- Gritó el inspector. Al fin cada uno fue sujetado de los brazos y se miraron rojos de rabia.- Ustedes dos, quedan condicional y suspendidos por una semana!

&&&&&&&&

.No es cierto lo que dice, Kagome- Dijo de pronto el chico caminando a su lado y apretando la mano algo helada y que se mantenía casi distante de la de él. La chica no respondió, otra vez, la verdad es que bien poco era lo que había hablado ahora- debes confías en mi, ya sabes... yo sólo he estado contigo... ¿me crees verdad? - Se detuvo y la miró de frente con ojos suplicantes, tragando con angustia la saliva al ver el rostro de la chica tan inexpresivo y distante. Apretó sus manos con más fuerza y se inclinó buscando la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ella al fin levantó la vista del piso y lo miró con detenimiento unos leves segundos. ¿Cómo podía saber si él antes había intimado con otra? Sabía que en una mujer la inexperiencia se delataba, pero en un hombre... ¿cómo?- Kagome... - Dijo el chico con voz suplicante. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le acarició el rostro que se encontraba tenso de la angustia.

.¿Me juras que no es cierto?- Preguntó apenas audible ella.

Él la miró suplicante, con los ojos brillosos de la angustia.

.Por mi vida.- Respondió precipitadamente. Ella asintió sonriendo más aún. Sí, si él lo decía, entonces era cierto, podía confiar en él ¿por qué no hacerlo si lo conocía de toda la vida? Aunque a veces dudó en que era así, no, ella sí lo conocía...

.Te amo mucho.- Respondió agradecida. Él al fin relajó el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa, se inclinó hasta ella tomando su barbilla y besándola con ternura, una manera de agradecer la confianza depositada. Se separaron y sonrieron levemente.- ¿Sesshoumaru es tu tutor verdad¿tendrás problemas con la suspensión?

Reanudaron la marcha tomados de la mano y caminando lentamente.

.Bueno... seguro que me dará un sermón... pero no moriré, no te preocupes.- Respondió con suavidad. Kagome se acercó más a él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

.No te preocupes, yo hablaré y explicaré todo.

.No es necesario...

.Lo haré...

Una repentina lluvia débil y fina comenzó hacer sobre la ciudad, sin importarle mucho a ambos que siguieron caminando a paso lento. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha, les extraño ver que había un automóvil en la entrada, junto al vehículo de Sesshoumaru. Él la miró extrañado y vio que el cabello de ella chorreaba de agua y el vestido empapado por completo, muy pegado a su cuerpo.

.Creo que esta lluvia es engañosa, estamos empapados- Sonrió. Kagome se miró y luego lo observó a él, riendo y jugueteando entraron a la casa, mientras Inuyasha pasaba una mano tras su espalda, la voz de varias personas lo hizo arrugar el ceño, no reconociendo de quienes se trataba.

.Creo que no es la novia de tu hermano... - Susurró la muchacha junto a su oído. Él arrugó el ceño y caminó junto con ella hasta la sala de estar, de donde provenían las voces. Cuando llegaron al umbral, se detuvo en seco mirando con los ojos casi desorbitado a las personas que se encontraban allí, junto a Sesshoumaru. Kagome que se encontraba a su espalda, asomó algo tímida la cabeza por sobre el hombro del muchacho viendo que aparte de el hermano mayor de Inuyasha estaban un hombre de edad madura y algo entrecano, sentado a su lado, un poco más allá una mujer como de la edad de su propia madre, cabello negro y ojos oscuros que al mirarla arrugó el ceño y junto a ella, una chica delgada vestida de traje dos piezas, tan pálida y ojos muy oscuros, el cabello negro y liso caían por su espalda hasta la cintura casi, que también la miró con el ceño arrugado, pero mordiéndose el labio y apretando un pañuelo que sostenía en su mano.

.¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Kagome en un susurró a Inuyasha, un poco intimidada ante la mirada de ambas mujeres que no decían nada.

Sesshoumaru al fin se levantó de su asiento y en un segundo los otros lo imitaron.

.Inuyasha... debemos conversar- Dijo con voz potente el hermano mayor y mirando luego con dureza a Kagome, que entendió que estaba de más en el lugar.

.Creo que... - Alcanzó a murmurar pero la muchacha de lisos cabellos se acercó al chico y se abalanzó llorosa a él, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza e Inuyasha sin hablar ni hacer movimiento alguno.

.Inuyasha... te extrañé... te extrañé tanto... - Dijo la chica entre sollozos. Kagome había dado un paso hacia atrás no entendiendo de qué se trataba ¿Quién era ella¿y porqué abrazaba así a Inuyasha?

.Kagome por favor... ve a tu casa- Dijo Sesshoumaru con dureza. Ella parecía no escucharle, miraba aún la escena, la chica levantó la vista al fin y la miró con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

.¿Quién eres?- Preguntó.

.Kagome sólo es una amiga de la familia.- Respondió con prontitud el hermano mayor.

.Inuyasha... - Murmuró Kagome, dando otro paso hacia atrás. El chico al fin se separó de la muchacha que se enderezaba y enjugó una lágrima en su pañuelo.

.Inuyasha... lo siento... lo siento tanto... - Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

.Pero... ¿qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó al fin, mirando alternadamente el chico a ambos padres de la muchacha. Los dos lo miraron con seriedad extrema.

.¿Y qué cree usted joven? Intentando recuperar la honra perdida de nuestra hija.- Respondió el padre de ella.

.Lo siento, Inuyasha... estoy... embarazada- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara, escondiendo sus ojos bajo la mano intentando detener las lágrimas.

Kagome sintió en el corazón un dolor tan agudo que le dolió el pecho, sus labios se entreabrieron asustados y miró con incredulidad al chico que arrugó el ceño contrariado.

.¿Embarazada?

.Usted a de responsabilizarse de eso.- Dijo la mujer enojada, caminando hasta la chica que abrazó con protección, mirando con severidad a Inuyasha.

.¿Yo¿Porqué? Si Kikyo esta embarazada... no es por mi culpa.- Respondió el muchacho mirando a su hermano.

.Mamá!- Gritó Kikyo abrazándose más a la mujer.

.¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso!- Gritó el padre de la chica avanzando hacia Inuyasha furioso pero fue detenido por Sesshoumaru.

.Tranquilo...

.No es cierto eso... ¿verdad Kikyo? Tu no estas embarazada... no puedes.. yo jamás te toqué... diles eso Kikyo...- Dijo el chico a la muchacha que escondió más la cabeza en los brazos de su madre.

.Usted se va a tener que responsabilizar de esto... deshonró a nuestra pequeña, es un maldito- Dijo la mujer llorosa. Kagome al ver la escena sintió deseos de llorar ¿entonces era cierto lo que decía Bankotsu?... ¿era cierto que la novia de China estaba embarazada¿De Inuyasha?

.Van a casarse- Dijo el esposo con certeza.

.Espere... creo que eso aún es precipitado- Dijo Sesshoumaru más conciliatoriamente.

.¿Qué?... entonces... ¿era cierto?- Murmuró Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes, buscando que la reconfortara, que dijera que todo era una broma... o una mentira...

.Señorita, es mejor que se vaya, este asunto es de familia.- Dijo la mujer mirando otra vez con severidad a Kagome.

.Kagome... - Murmuró Inuyasha pero la chica lo miró una vez más y volteó caminado a paso acelerado hasta la puerta, saliendo al fin de la casa con un nudo en la garganta y las manos encrispadas de la rabia, la fina lluvia caía aún sin cesar en el cielo y antes de que abriera la reja de entrada fue alcanzada por Inuyasha, sujetando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo.- No¡Espera¡No te vayas así¡Es mentira Kagome!

.Déjame!- Dijo con rabia intentado zafarse de su fuerte agarre, tan fuerte fue su ademán llevado por la rabia y el dolor que finalmente se soltó, no sin antes rasgar la tela entre los dedos de Inuyasha. La chica corrió velozmente y él al intentar seguirla se vio sujetado por Sesshoumaru.

.Inuyasha!

.Déjame Sesshoumaru! Déjame, debo explicarle... eso no es cierto... La fuerte sacudida en su hombro lo hizo al fin tranquilizarse, mirando a su hermano con el rostro desencajado, casi como un niño, sin saber en qué diablos se había metido. Miró el pedazo de tela del vestido de Kagome entre sus dedos, levantando luego su vista hacia la oscura calle, donde ya no había rastros de ella.

_**Ahora que te busco y tú no estas, recuerdo**_

_**Que sólo la tristeza quiere hablar, conmigo**_

_**Ahora que la lluvia se ha llevado**_

_**El último jirón de tu vestido**_

_**Ahora que he olvidado lo que soy, recuerdo en el pasado lo que he sido**_

_**Si he sido lo que fui fue por tu cuerpo**_

_**Si he sido noche fue tu noche quien lo quiso**_

_**Si he sido beso es que mis labios aprendieron a hacer besos para ti**_

_**Si he sido lo que soy fue en tu regazo**_

_**Si he sido vida fue por darte a ti la vida**_

_**Amiga, amiga, qué dulce esa palabra suena hoy.**_

Recostado en la cama como un bebé, sostenía fuertemente entre sus dedos el pedazo de tela, con la angustia echa un nudo en la garganta y en su estómago... nadie lo iba a obligar casarse con ella... ¿porqué demonios no le creían¿Valían más las palabras de ella¿De Kikyo?

_**El tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros**_

_**Estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos**_

_**Y el universo era pequeño comparado con lo que éramos tu y yo**_

_**Si fuiste lo que fuiste fue en mi casa**_

**_Que para ti fue tu palacio y tu guarida_**

_**Amiga, amiga, que dulce esa palabra y qué sencilla esa palabra suena hoy...**_

.Ohhh... Kagome... - Sollozó acurrucándose más, al ver la cara de desilusión y tristeza que ella tenía. A su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de ellos juntos, en aquella misma habitación, en esa misma cama, cuando ambos se entregaron por primera vez, por amor, anhelado por tanto tiempo, tanto la añoró y ahora cuando todo estaba bien... – Maldita Kikyo!- Gritó lleno de rabia... ¿porqué sus palabras tenían más peso que las suyas¿Porqué?

&&&&&&

Caminó con paso lento por el pasillo apretando fuertemente los tirantes de su mochila amarilla, mirando el suelo de forma distraída, sin poder ocultar el rostro de angustia que tenía plasmado. Ayumi se acercó presurosa a saludarla, pero al ser respondida con un frío saludo de ella se detuvo sin decir nada.

En el recreo subió hasta la azotea en donde se afirmó en los barandales, preguntándose una y otra vez porqué Inuyasha había mentido ¿acaso esperaba que la chica de China se quedara en su país y así nunca más hubiera sabido de ella? ...

.No puede ser cierto... - Murmuró con desesperación tapando la cara con una mano e inclinándose levemente. No había dormido en la noche entera... ¿qué pasaría si Inuyasha en verdad había dejado embarazada a la chica¿Qué sucedería con ellos?... "ellos"... tal vez nunca debió existir un "ellos" en toda esta historia, tal vez nunca fue prudente haber tenido alguna clase de relación con él... ¿y si ésto era un castigo?... sonrió de mala gana ante el pensamiento... las cosas sucedían por algo... que tal si esto nunca debió ser... tal vez... tal vez...

.No deberías llorar por un desgraciado como ese.

La voz de Bankotsu tan fuertemente profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteándose con las lágrimas en las mejillas y mirándolo con rencor.

.¿Porqué no me dejas sola!

.No te enojes conmigo... enójate con Inuyasha... fue él quien te mintió.

.Métete en tus asuntos¿No estabas suspendido¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Sólo vine a buscar mis cuadernos del casillero... - Se acercó hasta ella y la miró con una sonrisa- no llores por él... y no te enojes conmigo... yo sólo intenté ayudar- Posó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica mirándola directamente. Kagome no respondió, soltándose de sus manos dispuesta a marcharse pero él alcanzó a sujetarla nuevamente de un brazo.

.No debes llorar más... si me necesitas para algo... ahí estaré.- Sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura pero la chica lo miró enojada.

.Pierdes tu tiempo Bankotsu, jamás me fijaría en ti... jamas.- Volteó altiva soltándose rudamente de él y lo dejó solo, casi desconcertado. ¿Porqué¿porqué, se preguntaba, apretando los puños... ¿acaso Inuyasha... ahora ganaba?..

Se detuvo en seco, él estaba en las afueras del colegio, con el rostro demasiado serio y unos pequeños surcos oscuros bajo sus hermosos dorados ojos. Kagome se dio valor y caminó a paso seguro hasta él, apretando con temor más aún los tirantes de la mochila.

.Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo el chico.

&&&&&&&&

Entonces... ¿no es cierto?

.Jamas la he tocado... fuimos novios... es cierto... – Ella agachó la cabeza. Se habían detenido en el parque y ambos se encontraban sentados cada uno en los columpios de niños que a estas horas, el atardecer, ya se encontraban solitarios.- yo... cuando estuve en China te extrañé tanto Kagome... tanto... - Ella levantó la vista al fin mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa-... vi en ella tu recuerdo... las encontré tan parecidas en apariencia... eso fue hace un año... imaginé que así podrías estar tu... pero... bueno... ya sabes... no basta una cara bonita en una relación.

Kagome sonrió más ampliamente.

.¿Porqué ella esta haciendo esto entonces¿Te obligaran... a casarte?

El chico se puso de pie con el semblante serio ahora.

Nadie me obligará a hacer nada que no quiera. Y...

Kagome se levantó mirándolo con intensidad, el chico ahora la miraba con ternura, tomando ambas manos de ellas y llevándoselas a la boca, depositando besos desesperados.

.¿Y que vas a hacer¿Inuyasha?

Él levantó sus intensos ojos.

.Aún no he podido preguntarle porqué esta haciendo esto... porqué esta mintiendo de esta forma...

.¿Esta embarazada... de verdad?

.Sus padres dijeron que la habían llevado al doctor... Kagome ella esta embarazada... pero no es mío!- El tono de su voz se había elevado otra vez y su semblante estaba cambiado, sin duda el pensar que estaba siendo engañado descaradamente por su antigua novia lo molestaba por completo, pero era obvio... aquella chica ya era capaz de hacer lo que fuese con tal de conseguir sus metas... - voy a hablar con ella.- Dijo con convicción.

¿Eh¿lo harás?

.No puede ser tan descarada y mentirme a mi... quiero saber qué es lo que pretende... no te preocupes Kagome... prometo que esta mentira se descubrirá más pronto de lo que imaginas.

.¿Me... lo prometes?- Le preguntó apenas audible, acercándose más a él y enredando entre sus dedos algunos mechones del chico que caían a sus costados. Él sonrió y la tomó por la cintura.

.Ya lo verás...

&&&&&&&&

.No pude ser!- Dijo la madre de Kagome, consternada, mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, mirando con incredulidad a Sesshoumaru.

.Pero... ¿cómo pudo Inuyasha hacer algo así?- Preguntó con voz grave el abuelo, levantándose de su asiento totalmente contrariado. No podía creer que aquel muchacho tan amable y correcto se había comportado como un canalla.

.Los padres de ella quieren que se casen- Dijo Sesshoumaru mirando a la mujer.

.Pero... Inuyasha apenas tiene 17 años... no hijo... no lo permitas... le arruinarás más la vida a ese chico.

.¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? Soy el tutor de Inuyasha, le dije al muy estúpido que se comportara, que debía respetar nuestro apellido... - Respondió enojado, perdiendo la compostura un poco apretando los puños tan fuertes que sus nudillos se vieron casi blanco. Él pretendía que su hermano menor fuese a la universidad, lograra un buen empleo, las cosas que su adorada madre había anhelado para ellos dos. Si ahora ese chico se casaba... en verdad aquellas metas se verían más difíciles de cumplir.

Kagome bajó las escaleras escuchando parte de la conversación. Arrugó el ceño enojada y caminó hasta Sesshoumaru.

.Tú no puedes obligar a Inuyasha a hacer algo así!

El joven la miró sorprendido, sin lugar a dudas Kagome estaba demasiado furiosa y exaltada.

.Kagome hija... eso es asunto de ellos...

.Ahh, ahora es asunto de ellos... ¿no vives siempre recalcándome que somos casi familia?

.Kagome... – Dijo el abuelo intentando calmarla, pero la chica se acercó más a Sesshoumaru que la miraba aún sorprendido.

.Ni siquiera lo has escuchado a él... dice que todo es mentira ¿porqué no le crees?

Sesshoumaru al fin se levantó de su asiento cerrando los ojos.

.Inuyasha es un loco... no me extraña esa clase de cosas en él...

.Inuyasha sólo es alegre, algo que tú no sabes porque nunca lo estas!

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos dorados tan intensos como los de su hermano y la miró con severidad.

.¿Quieres que le diga a tu madre lo que ustedes han estado escondiendo entonces?

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada, enrojeciendo enseguida y sintiendo que el cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Oh, el secreto que tanto había escondido... a lo que tanto le temía... ¿lo sabía Sesshoumaru?

.¿Qué dices Sesshoumaru¿qué secreto?

Sesshoumaru no respondió, mirando aún con detenimiento a la chica que de pronto sintió que desfallecería. Unos segundos en el que después exhaló fuertemente, botando con dolor el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, arrugó el ceño apretando los labios con fuerza y volteando hacia su madre que los miraba sin entender habló.

.Inuyasha y yo... somos novios.

El abuelo miró a Kagome con la boca abierta mientras su mamá... su mamá... sólo la miraba... era tan difícil saber su expresión. Salió de la casa dando un portazo... ahí estaba la verdad que no quería revelar... ahh, pero debían saberlo.

&&&&&&&&

Sentada sobre el asiento del columpio no se atrevía aún a volver a casa ¿con qué cara?. Tomó impulso mientras se balanceaba más fuertemente en aquel juego de niños, apretando fuertemente las manos en las cuerdas, tragando saliva con dolor... bueno... ya estaba al fin... si la novia esa no los separaba ahora serían más que seguros separados por sus familias. ¿Qué pasaría si eso sucedía¿acatar?

.Al fin te he encontrado.

La voz de un muchacho la hizo frenar en seco sus pies sobre la arena, levantando el rostro y mirando al joven de negros cabellos que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y una actitud relajada.

.Inuyasha...

El joven se sentó a su lado demasiado feliz.

.Tengo noticias... muy buenas...

.¿Si?- Preguntó la muchacha poniéndose de pie y posándose frente a él.- ¿qué pasó?

El chico sonrió aún más pasando una mano por sus sedosos cabellos, la miró con atención.

.Hablé con Kikyo... le pregunté porqué hacía todo esto... lloró y no me decía absolutamente nada... seguí instigándola, necesitaba saberlo... le di mis argumentos, le dije que nunca nos casaríamos porque jamás lo aceptaría...

.Tienes un rasguño en tu cuello... - Dijo Kagome adoptando una actitud seria y tensa. Él sonrió llevándose la mano hasta la marca.

.Bueno es que... Kikyo a veces... pierde la compostura...

.¿Qué pasó Inuyasha?- Preguntó la chica llena de angustia.

.Es de... Bankotsu... el bebé es de él...

.¿Qué?- Kagome abrió los ojos inmensamente.- ¿Ban... kotsu?

.Sus padres estaba escuchando la conversación y entonces descubrieron la verdad... en estos momentos deben estar en casa disculpándose con Sesshoumaru... - Sonrió más Inuyasha, tomando la cintura de improviso de Kagome y acercándola con fuerza hasta él.- ¿No te da gusto? Esa Kikyo es muy mentirosa pero finalmente se dio por vencida... ahora es Bankotsu quien deberá aceptar las reglas de los padres de ella... y conociendo a los hermanos de él... yo creo que lo más probable es que lo casen... – Enterró su cara entre las ropas de la chica que se quedó quieta sin decir una palabra. Él finalmente levantó el rostro y la miró preocupado.- ¿Pasó algo?

Ella suspiró pesadamente y lo miró con seriedad.

.Creo que... debemos ahora aclarar algunas cosas... en casa...

&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche cuando entraron a la casa, las luces en la sala y las voces de varias personas se escuchaban, caminaron de la mano a paso lento hasta llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraban todos.

.Kagome!- Su mamá se abalanzó hasta ella abrazándola fuertemente.- estaba preocupada...

.Pero mamá... si sólo salí hace unas horas... - Se excusó la chica, ruborizada. Vio a Sesshoumaru sentado junto al abuelo y Souta.

.Estaba en el parque señora- Dijo Inuyasha. Kagome tragó saliva al ver que su mamá se incorporaba y miraba de frente al chico.

.Ey, Inuyasha!. Sesshoumaru ya nos contó todo acerca de esa niña de China... ya sabía que tú eras un perfecto caballero y no ibas a comportarte de mala manera con una señorita- Dijo el abuelo sonriendo. Inuyasha carraspeó apenas y Kagome se puso más tensa aún... vaya... se notaba que el abuelo no lo conocía muy bien...

.¿Estas enojada mamá? Lo digo... por... que... Inuyasha y yo...

.Claro que no¿de donde sacas eso? Yo sabía que él te gustaba, si siempre te molestaba con él y no me hacías caso!

La muchacha la miró incrédula... pero era cierto, ahora recordaba como la molestaba el día donde todo había comenzado, cuando él la llamó a casa después de tantos años.

.No... ¿no te molesta entonces?

- Claro que no... - Sonrió mirando ahora a Inuyasha. – Sé que puedo confiar en ti hijo¿verdad? No me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que tienes a un desconocido por novio.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron apenas cómplices... vaya... si supieran lo imprudentes que a veces se habían comportado... lo del embarazo de Kikyo les dejó una lección que debían aprender, no vaya a ser que les sucediera lo mismo... y aún eran tan jóvenes y con tantas cosas por aprender aún... pero estaban juntos y ya no importaba lo demás.

.Que bueno que todo se arregló- Dijo Inuyasha recostado, con la cabeza en las piernas de Kagome en la penumbra de su habitación.

.Creí que esto nos traería problemas... creo que después de todo no conozco bien a mi madre... – Respondió la chica quietamente, acariciando la cabellera del muchacho.

.Jaja, bueno... el estar juntos y a escondidas me gustó mucho...

.Sí... es cierto... por cierto... ¿no deberías ya irte? Sesshoumaru se dará cuenta que no estas en tu habitación.

El chico se incorporó mirándola con una sonrisa seductora.

.Y tu mamá cree que duermes ¿verdad?

Kagome sonrió sin decir nada, entonces él se levantó de un brinco y le tomó la mano.

.Sesshoumaru tiene cita con su novia... llegará mañana... me da... miedo estar solo... ¿Porqué no me acompañas?

.Tú nunca cambiarás.- Respondió ella risueña moviendo la cabeza.- pero al menos... ya no fingiremos siendo amigos.

.Es cierto... - Respondió el muchacho tomando su cara y depositando un beso en sus labios y luego en su frente hablando con la voz ronca- pero aunque seamos novios... tú también siempre seguirás siendo mi amiga.

&&&FIN&&&

**N/A.:** T.T Siempre termino agotada cuando finalizo un fic y me da algo de pena... bueno... **gracias a todas por leer., les agradezco el apoyo que siempre me han brindado y su incondicionalidad... ya saben.. creen sus propias historias chicas, digan no al plagio**, XD jeje, es que he visto por ahí como se copian los fics, sean creativas, ustedes pueden, ya saben que para la imaginación no hay límites... **cualquier propuesta de publicar este fic en otro lado la acepto gustosa.. siempre que me avisen para que después no las "acusen" jejeje y les digan cosas malas... (tengo derechos de autor así que cuidado con las copias XD ) cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo en el fic "MIEDO A PERDERTE"... Besos a todos.**

**Lady Sakura Lee**.


End file.
